Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- Batman Begins
by Jose1400
Summary: Enjoy the first Chapter of the Percy Jackson Dark Knight Legend, twist and turns, Percy Jackson's son as the Dark Knight. EVIL FEARS THE NIGHT.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- **

**Batman Begins**

**Ch. 1**

_While running around in the yard with his childhood friend, the boy is 5 years old while the girl is 8 years old, "Mellissa let me see" said John while running, he saw her running to his mother Rachel's greenhouse. When inside trying to find her, he found her hiding under the table, and said "Let me see", "Finders keepers and I found it" said Mellissa. Then John replied "In my Garden, let me see", and then Mellissa showed John an arrowhead. John quickly grabbed it and ran saying "Finders keepers", then ran to a well with weakened floorboards. Mellissa said "John?" trying to find him. "HA" John said when he fell to the bottom of the well. Mellissa found him in the bottom of the well, "John?" she said, when she saw him she knew he was there and hurt she ran to the house and screamed "MOM, MR. JACKSON". Back to John, he knows Mellissa is getting help, then he heard screeching in the far end of the cave, then bats stared to swarmed trying to get out while John screaming._

Now 10 year old John woke up from his dream in the Juvenile section of the prison in his bunk bed in China close to the Himalayas, his friend said, "Did you have dream?", then John replied "Nightmare". Then he stood up, and left to get breakfast. Outside he saw juveniles working while guards with guns looking out. When John stood in line for breakfast, with his friend behind him, he saw this kid who was a 13 year old coming to him, he is big with a scar, and John's friend said "There are going to fight you". Then John replied "Again", "Until they kill you", his friend responded. Then John received his food and said "Can they kill me before breakfast?" When the kid came he knock the food of John and said "You are in hell little man", then he punch him, then grabbed his jet black hair and said "and I am the devil", and punch him again. Then John got up and said "You're not the devil, you're practice." The kid tried to punch him, but John blocked him and knocked him and started to fight with his other friends. When they were fighting, they fell into a ditch and still fighting. John had the lead, being the son of a demigod he could punch harder then mortals. One of the Guards shot his gun to the air to stop the fighting. The other guards grabbed John and the leader said "To the solitary", John was dragged confused "Why?" he ask, "For protection" the guard answer, "I don't need protection" John said, the guard answer him back "Protection for them". Looking at the guys John fought, he did some damage. When they put John inside someone said "Are you so desperate to fight criminals that you lock yourself in with them, to take them on one at a time?" John didn't see his face because he stood in the shadow, but he knows that he's wearing a tuxedo. John answer him saying "Actually there were seven of them", while he sat himself at one of those stools there to watch his face. Then the man said "I counted six Mr. Jackson", then John looked stunned, he asked himself how he knew who he was. He asked "How do you know who I am?" "The world is too small for someone like John Jackson to disappear no matter how deep he chooses to sink." Then he saw face in the light, the man had blond hair with blue eyes, and a scar that started at his left eye all the way to his chin. "Who are you?" John asked. "My name is Henri Ducard, but I speak for Luke Castellan, a man greatly feared from the criminal underworld, a man that can offer you a path."Then John said "What makes you think I need a path?" "Someone like you is only here by choice. You have been exploring the criminal fraternity, but whatever your original intentions you have become truly lost." said Henri. Then John started to think 'how did this guy know so much about me' "And what path can Luke Castellan offer?" Then Henri said in return of his question "The path of a man who shares his hatred of evil and wishes to serve true justice. The path of the league of Shadows." Then John laughed a little and said "You're vigilantes" "No, no, no, a vigilante is just a man lost in the scramble for his own gratification, he can be destroyed or locked up." "You do realize that I'm 10 years old to join right" said John. "We have warriors that are younger than you, and that are demigods like yourself." finished Henri. John was stunned again he knew that he is a demigod "My dad, he's demigods, which still count me as a demigod?" asked John. "Of course some of our warriors stay and have kids to be with the league of shadows, their kids either are demigods or quarter bloods." said Henri, then he kneeled and said "But if you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal, and they can't stop you then you become something else entirely" "Which is?" asked John. He replied back "Legend, Mr. Jackson", and then he continued "Tomorrow, you will be released. If you are bored of brawling with thieves and want to achieve something there is a rare blue flower that grows on the eastern slopes. Pick one of these flowers, and if you can carry it to the top of the mountain you may find what you were looking for in the first place." Then Henri knocked on the door. Then John asked "What was I looking for?" before he left he turned around and said "Only you can know that."

The next day the guards dumped John in the middle of the road. He then sees the mountains and started heading towards them. When he reached a part were there flag poles, he noticed a blue rose in the ground, he picked it up and then started to walk again to the mountains. He reached this village were all villagers were scared by him. When he reached the part of the mountain where he had to climbed, he looked up at the sky and said "Please, Poseidon and the Olympian gods help me, give me strength." Then after he said his prayer he started to climbed, when he reached the top he saw this monasteries. When he reached the gates he knocked on it, then it opened, when he walked inside he saw this Chinese man he was bald with two mustache whiskers and then John said "Luke Castellan" the man nodded. When John got to the middle he realized that the door behind him closed. Some kids, teenagers, and adults with guns was surrounding him, "WAIT" said a man, he realized it was Henri Ducard. Then Luke Castellan talked Chinese, and then Henri said "What do you seek?" Then John said "I-I seek" "I seek the means to fight injustice, to turn fear against those who prey on the fearful." then John took the rose and gave it to Henri. Luke spoke Chinese, and then Henri said "To manipulate fear on other men, you must first master your own. Are you ready to begin?" asked Henri. "I can barely stand" said John, "Death does not wait for you to be ready" said Henri when he kicked John. "Death is not considerate or fair" he said and again he kicked John. "And make no mistake, here you face death" he tried to kick John again, but John grabbed his leg, then he let go and got into a fighting position. Henri and John were fighting, John got Henri a couple times, but he was too fast, then he said "You're skilled. But this is not a dance", and he punch John in the face. **(a/n if u seen the movie and I did something wrong in the fight scene, I tried)** "You are afraid but not at me" Henri said, when John almost blacked out. He grabbed the blue flower that John gave him and put it in one of the pockets of John's jacket. Henri said "Tell us Mr. Jackson, what do you fear?"

**Hope you like the beginning of the first chapter of the Percy Jackson Dark Knight Legend**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own Batman Begins WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**

**My other account is in Deviantart with the name Jose1400 like my fanfiction account im not lying**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- **

**Batman Begins**

**Ch. 2**

_John was in the bottom of the well for 15 minutes, for him it felt like hours, "John" someone said. He saw someone coming down to get him; he realized it was his father, Percy Jackson. "John, it's okay, it going to be okay" Percy said, then he extended his arm and John took it. When John was finally out with the help of his father, he realized that his big sister was there Ashley Jackson, Ashley is 10 years old, 5 years older than John. John's father is like hero to him, because he save the world and Olympus twice, the first time when he defeated Kronos, and the second time he defeated Gaia. "Is he hurt dad" asked Ashley. "He just has a dislocated shoulder but I'll attach it" said Percy. When Percy was caring him to the house, he noticed Mellissa standing with her mother; she had little tears coming down. "I'm very sorry Mr. Jackson, it won't happen again" said Mellissa mother. Then Percy said "Don't worry about, it was an accident." Before John passed Mellissa he gave her the arrowhead and mouthed "Sorry". When he entered the house his sister said "That was big fall wasn't little brother" "And why do we fall John, so we can learn to pick ourselves up" said Percy. Then he gave his father a weak smile, and Percy smiled back. "What happen to John?" he noticed it was his mother Rachel Elizabeth Dare Jackson. "Nothing he's alright, I'm going to take an X-ray exam later." said Percy. "Are okay son, do you need anything?" Rachel said to John, "No, thanks mom" said John. Then Rachel kissed John's forehead, then kissed Percy. For John is confusing, he has jet black hair like his father, but his eyes are teal, both his dad and mom has green eyes, and his mother hair is red, his mother is mortal, but she could see monsters. The most confusing thing is that, his sister has blond hair and gray eyes, he always loves his sisters company, but he always think that she's adopted, but he remembers that she has his father's power, that she could control water, and breath under water for 3 days maximum. There grandfather is Poseidon, so it fits, but for John, he can control water and breath under water, but for 4 days maximum. John is also super smart, he's 5 years old and should be in kindergarten, but he's in 3__rd__ grade and top of his class. When John woke up from another bad dream, "Bats again" said Percy. Then he sits next to him and said "You know why they attack you, they were afraid of you" "Afraid of me" said John. "All creatures feel fear" said Percy. Then John chuckled a little and said "Even the scary ones" "Especially the scary ones" said Percy with a smile. He remembered that his sister is afraid of spiders, every time she sees spider-man she freaks out. Then Percy pull out a long valet box, when he opens it, John sees a white, blue necklace with a trident in the middle "You think your mother will love it?" asked Percy. "Yeah, she'll love it" said John. Then Percy closed the box and said "Time to get up", "Maybe" said John, Percy was trying to get John out of bed._

_ Later John and his family were in a train, "Did you build this train dad?" asked John. Percy nodded "Gotham has been good to our family, but the city has been suffering, people less fortunate than us have been enduring very hard times, so I convinced our neighbors the Graces to build a new cheap public transportation system to unite the city, and in the center, Grace tower." while pointing to a building with a big G on the middle, in the top of the G, it said Grace. "Is that were you work dad" asked John to Percy, "No, I work at the hospital, our neighbors own the company, Jason and Piper and I'm one of the board members in the company" said Percy. "Mr. and Mrs. Grace?" asked John, and Percy nodded. "Come over here, sit next to me little brother" said Ashley. John smiled and sat next to her, they started to play thumb war. _

_In the night, the Jacksons were in the opera, John saw some performances that reminded him of the bats so he got scared, "Dad, can we go" said John, "Please" said John. "Ok, ok, let's go, Ashley, Rachel, let's go." said Percy. When they got out Rachel said "What's wrong John, are all right", "Rachel, listen it was me I need a little bit of fresh air, a little bit of opera goes a long way, right John" said Percy, then winked to John. While Percy was helping Rachel with something John's sister went to him and whisper "Are you sure you're okay", "Just got a little scare, big sis" said John. Then Ashley hugged John and whispered to his ear "It will be okay", and then both of them smiled. "Let's go" said Percy to all of them. When they saw a homeless person, they all got together and Percy was in front. Then the person stops Percy by taking out a gun pointing at his chest "Money, jewelry fast" said the person. "Calm down" said Percy, John and Ashley were frightened, "Here you go" said Percy, handing him his wallet. "Now take it and go" said Percy. "I said jewelry" he said when pointing the gun now at Rachel, then Percy was between the gun and Rachel, then he shot Percy. "PERCY" Rachel screamed, and then the person took the necklace from Rachel then shot her, and then he pointed the gun at Ashley, then shot Ashley in the head. The homeless person then ran, John was kneeling at his family crying. "J-Jo-John" said Percy still having breath, and then John went to his father "Don't be afraid" Percy said then cough a little blood out, "Pray to Grandpa Poseidon, an-and pray to At-Ath-Athena because s-she is your g-g." said Percy, before he died in front of his son. After Percy, Rachel, and his sister died, the police came to pick up John and the bodies of John's parents and sister. John was sitting in the police station still thinking what his dad told him to pray to Athena, because she was John's something, Percy died before he could finish. John was still sad and crying in the police station, while sitting he has his father's jacket, then came this police officer, he looked at the side of his shirt, and it had a symbol of a corporal_** (a/n- I just guessed on his rank before sergeant)**_ his name tag said "Gordon" he kneeled, he said "Is this your father's" trying to take the jacket, but John pull it more to him, "It's okay" said Gordon. He took the jacket, and put it on John. "Gordon" said commissioner Loeb, then Gordon left "Hey, good news we got him" said Commissioner Loeb. Then John was happy and tried to put on a weak smile, "Oh, by the way there two folks here that know you and want to talk to you."Then Jason Grace, behind him was his wife Piper McLean Grace, John knew them ever since he was born, they baby sit him when his parents were out, to John they were his secondary family, they were also demigods, Jason was a son of Zeus or Jupiter however you like to say it. Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, she is the only daughter of Aphrodite that he knows of that is like the others, but tough. "Mr. and Mrs. Grace, what are you doing here" said John in a happy, sadist voice. "We came to find out if you were okay" said Piper hugging John. Then John hugged back still a little bit of crying "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Grace", "Don't call us that John, please you're like a son to us, and you're about to become one" said Jason. "What do you mean Mr. Gr- I mean Jason?" asked John confused. "John if you like we can adopt you, if not you can go to New York with your Grandparents." said Piper. John thought it through, he loves grandma Sally, and grandpa Paul, but there to old, and John's aunt just moved out to go to college, so John don't want to get their grandparents more trouble beside, they were retired, Jason and Piper on the other hand, they were another family to John, and they were so nice. "Sure, thank you Jason and Piper" John said, then they hugged, John got a new family, but he still sad what happen to his old family, Percy was a hero to him, then he said "Can you do me a favor?" "Sure what is it" said Jason. "Can I keep my name as Jackson, to honor my dad" said John. Then Jason and Piper smiled, "Of course" said Jason._

_ The next day they had a funeral for his parents; there were a lot of people, including some of Percy's friend in Camp Half-Blood including Camp Jupiter, he saw Chiron he's a centaur he met him last summer in camp Half-Blood, then he came to him and said "I'm sorry for your lost John, but I hope you have good life with Jason and Piper.", then he left. "Grandpa" said John when he saw Poseidon, he gave his grandpa a hug, and Poseidon hugged him back. "Listen John, your never alone okay, your parents will always be in your heart, and if you need me, pray to me and I might come, remember you're never alone." said Poseidon before he left. John was trying to find Athena to tell her what Percy meant by her, but the Olympian gods left. John also saw his other grandparents and he apologize to them for him not to go with them, but they understand. John was standing with Jason and Piper saying goodbye to people, it started to rain so they had an umbrella. John pretty much saw everyone he knows and that knew his parents, he saw Grover and his wife Juniper, he saw his godparents Nico and his wife Thalia, he saw Clarisse and her husband Chris, she was a bully to John's dad in the beginning, but they started to become friends after Percy's second quest, she gave John a hug a told him to be strong, for his dad, and told him to be good. The last person that talked to John was someone he didn't know "Hello John, I'm Mr. Earl, the new CEO of Grace Enterprises, your stepdad wanted to do other things, so he gave me the company to look after, and if you want to run the company, we will watch the empire, when you old enough it will be waiting for you." Mr. Earl said. "Mr. Grace nice to see you", he said before he left. Then Piper and Jason brought him inside the house, their home was a mansion and his old home was a regular two stories home, almost a mansion through, next to the Grace Mansion. When he was in his new room he looked out in the window and saw Mellissa, she saw him and waved, and then John waved back to her. "Can I get someone to prepare you supper?" said Jason in his door. John was silent, then Jason was about to leave, "Jason" said John, then Jason turn around and said "What is it John". Then John started crying and said "It's my fault, its fault that there dead, if I haven't gotten scared they would have been alive" "It's not your fault John, it was his, and him alone, don't blame yourself for what happen it wasn't your fault" said Jason. Then John hugged him and said "I missed them Jason, I missed them so much", then Jason hugged him back and said "So do I John, I also missed them." then a tear run down Jason's cheeks._

**(a/n- ****underline words are when Henri is explaining things to John ****regular is when Henri and John are training)**

"Do you still feel responsible for your parent's death?" asked Henri; "My anger outweighs my guilt" said John in response. "Come" said Henri when he led him inside the monastery, "There are few things we need to discuss, who ever your parental god is you'll be sleeping in rooms with others that is same lineage" said Henri, then John said "My grandfather is Poseidon", "Then you'll be in room 3, it looks like you'll be the only one in that room there because there isn't that many children of Poseidon" said Henri. John was warming up with is sword in the ice floor to fight with Henri. "You have learned to bury your guilt with anger, I will teach you how to confront it and to face the truth." said Henri. "You know how to fight 6 men, we can teach you to engage six hundred, you know how to disappear, we can teach you to be become truly invisible" finished Henri. Then John started to attack Henri and there training has begun. "Invisible?" asked John, and then Henri said a command and three ninjas came from behind them from the ceiling. Henri attacked John with his sword called backbiter, but John kept blocking his moves. "Ninjas understand that invisibility is a matter of patience and agility" said Henri, then he went to a ninja that was hiding in a pillar, then grabbed his arm and showed John that on his hand, there is a wood plank that has three nails to use to attach himself to the pillar. John looked down at the ice floorboard trying to watch his steps not trying to make the ice crack so he can fall. When Henri believed that John was a little distracted he attacked John, John was caught off guard and blocked, but in the process he fell and slid farther from Henri. "Always mind your surroundings." said Henri. After he said that John got up and attacked him, Henri blocked his moves, so did John. "Ninjitsu employs explosive powders" Henri said, then Henri grabbed little bits of powder and throws it to the ground, and it made a small explosion. John said "As weapons" and Henri replied "Or distractions." then Henri continued "Theatricality and deception are powerful agents; you must become more than just a man in the mind of your opponent." Then John grabbed a little bit and throws the powder and a small explosion happens. After training John saw this Chinese man in a small wood caged and John asked "Who is he?" "He was a farmer, he tried to take his neighbor's land and become a murderer. Now he is a prisoner." said Henri. "What'll happen to him?" asked John. "Justice, crime cannot be tolerated. Criminals thrive on the indulgence of society's understanding." said Henri. John blocked one of Henri's swords attack and blocked another, then he trying to hit him, but he dodged it. Then Henri was walking way from John and said "Your parents' death was not your fault." Then John saw the opportunity to attack, but Henri turned around and blocked it, then John tried again and Henri caught John's sword with his metallic arm blades**, **John trying to get his sword out, but he couldn't, "It was your father's" said Henri. Then John felt anger in his eyes, then Henri throws John's sword to the other side, then John use his metallic arm blades to hit him, then he caught Henri's sword and he starting to push him. Then Henri punched John in the face then in the gut, John fell and got back up and attacked him again but with anger, both John and Henri were trying to hit each other, then Henri twisted John's arm to the ground and said "Anger does not change the fact that your father failed to act." "A man had a gun" replied John with anger in his voice. "Would that stop you?" asked Henri. Then he released John's arm, he quickly got up and said "I've had training" "THE TRAINING IS NOTHING" screamed Henri, then he attacked John, John used his metallic arm blades to block and attacked and Henri screamed "WILL IS EVERYTING!" Then John got knocked down, but John got up and stared to Henri "The will to act" said Henri s with a calmed tone. John realized that his sword is behind Henri. John charged Henri, and he thought he was engaging him, but John rolled to his sword, John grabbed it then slid in the ice. Henri attacked him then John blocked it. Then John finally knocked Henri to the ground, he had his sword in his chin, and John said "Yield" with a surprise tone and face. "You haven't beaten me. Your have sacrificed sure footing for a killing stroke" said Henri. John realized that the ice he was stepping on was cracking. Then Henri used his sword to break the ice and John fell to the freezing water.

Later that night Henri pulled John out of the water and he started a fire for John to warm up. John had a blanket on him and he was using his arm to rub his shoulders. "Rub your chest, your arms will take care of themselves" said Henri to John. John did what Henri told him to do, "You are stronger than your father" said Henri, John lifted his head and said "You didn't know my father". "But I know the rage that drives you, that impossible anger stranding the grief, until the memory of your loved one is just poison in your veins. And one day, you catch yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed so you'd be spared your pain." said Henri. John noticed that Henri tone was in pain "One time my father Hermes messenger of the gods, convinced my mom to be the Oracle of Delphi, he thought that the curse that Hades put on Delphi was gone, but it was still there, and hurt my mother, she couldn't see clearly ever since." said Henri**(a/n- if I got the story wrong sorry I haven't read the last Olympian in a while) **" Like you, I was forced to learn there are those without decency who must be fought without hesitation, without pity." said Henri, he took a small pause and continued "Your anger gives you power, but if you let it, it will destroy you… as it almost did me." "What stopped it?" asked John. "Vengeance" replied Henri to John. Then John said "That's no help to me." Henri said "Why John? Why could you not avenge your parents?"

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own Batman Begins WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**

**My other account is in deviant art with the same name Jose1400 I'm not lying**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- **

**Batman Begins**

**Ch. 3**

_It's been three years, three years since Percy Jackson, Rachel Jackson, and Ashley Jackson were murdered, the only known living Jackson is John Jackson now 8 years old, he should be in 3__rd__ grade, but because he's smart he's in 6__th__ grade. John just came back from school, "JASON, PIPER, LILY ANAYBODY HOME" said John, one month after his family's death, Piper was pregnant, so he has a little step sister named Lily, she is three years old. Then Jason came down and said "Hey John, what's up", "Nothing, what's going on?" asked John. "I need to go somewhere for a business trip, Piper and Lily are coming with me. If you want John you can come, you don't have to go to the hearing today" said Jason. Joe Chill was the, man who murdered John's parents and sister, deep down John wanted to kill him ever since his family had died, today he had a hearing for an early release. "I'm sure Jason, I need to go to the hearing, but thanks Jason." said John, Piper and Jason had been good to him, he had a good life, but the was suffering because he knows that, the man who killed his family was still alive. "I knew that you would said that, so I had someone prepare the master bedroom for you, if you want to sleep in the master bed" said Jason when they were walking in the stairs. Then John said "No, my room will be fine", "With all due respect John, Grace Manor is your house" said Jason. Then John responded with anger "No, it's your house I'm just a guest here." Jason looked at him with little anger and sadness with his eyes "Your part of our family if you like it or not", then both of them stop in the stairs and John said "Why do you give a damn if I'm part of your family", "I give a damn, because Piper, and I including Lily care about you, we treat you like family" said Jason. "Melissa is coming with you, I think, she is also trying to convince you not to go to the hearing" said Jason. When they reach the John's door to his room, John said "Should I just bury the past out there with my parents, Jason" said John. Then Jason said "I wouldn't presume to tell you what to do with your past, John, just know that there are those of us who care about what you do with your future", "You and Piper haven't given up on me yet?" asked John. Then Jason responded with a smirk "Never", "Later Jason", John said, when he patted Jason shoulder "I'll see you in two days, later John" said Jason then he left, and John enter his room. He saw a picture frame, he grabbed it and saw a picture of his father Percy and his mother Rachel, he put it down and saw a case with a stethoscope, when he looked at the stethoscope it reminded him when he was trying to use it with his father, Percy, because Percy was a doctor. "Be good, John, and please try not to go to the hearing, please" said Piper when John was saying good bye at Jason, Piper, and Lily, then John responded "Ok, calm down Piper, I'll try not to go ok.", "Ok" said Piper, then kissed John in the cheeks. "Later Jason", John said, and then Jason waved him back. When they finally left, John went to the master bedroom, he searched the cabinets and the closet, then went to Jason's desk, and opened a cabinet and saw a gun, John was searching for that gun, he took it, the gun was revolver so he went to see if it had any bullets in it, there were six bullets, more than enough to kill Chill. The hearing was in two hours so he did his homework. When he finished he went to the kitchen he saw his best friend, and his secret crush, Melissa. "You know the condense milk is in the top self" said John, "Do the maids notice that your tall enough to reach now?" said Melissa with a smile on her face. "Old habits die hard, I guess" said John, then Melissa said "Never used to stop us anyway", "No, it didn't" said John. Melissa is now 11 years old, and want to be lawyer, there is a new law in the United States that_**(a/n- I'm making this stuff up)**_when you reach the age of 14, and have a GPA of 4.5 or higher, and take a test you can be in the criminal justice department as a job. Melissa is seeking to do that she has three more years, and maintained that GPA she now has a 4.6, and Melissa is in John's class in 6__th__ grade. "How's your mom?" asked John, Melissa responded with a smile "She missed this place so do I." John wanted to talk to her about the hearing, "Tell me something Melissa, because you're so good at knowing stuff of the law, why is the lawyer letting Chill go?"Then Melissa smile went away and was replace with a frown and said "The person Chill share with, was Carmine Falcone, he told Chill, lots of stuff, and would testified for an early release", "Melissa, this man killed my parents, and sister, I can't let that passed, and I need you to understand that" said John, with a little anger. "Okay" said Mellissa with a little sad tone._

_ John called the family driver, he brought the car in the front of the house, before they got in the car, John ran to his room he grabbed his coat, and the gun, Melissa and John had a silent trip to the hearing. Then later in the court house, "The depression hit working people, like Mr. Chill, hardest of all, his crime was appalling, yes, but it was motivated not by greed, but by desperation." said the lawyer, both John and Melissa was sitting next to each other, Melissa was listening carefully while John, was uncomfortable, then the lawyer continued "Given the 3 years served, as well as his extraordinary level of cooperation with one of this office's most important investigations we strongly endorse his petition for early release.", then he sat down. "Mr. Chill" said the judge, then Chill got up, John was getting madder every second, "Your honor, not a day goes by that I don't wish I could take back what I did, sure I was desperate like a lot of people back then but that don't change what I did." said Chill, then the Judge said "I gather there is a member of the Jackson family here today, has he got anything to say?" Then John got up and left the court room, later he was preparing the gun, ready to shot the man who killed his father, mother, and sister, he didn't pray to Poseidon, John still didn't know about Athena, but he didn't pray to her because both of them wouldn't help, but he did pray to Ares, then John hid the gun in his hand covering by the long coat. "He's coming out of the side" said someone, and then John realized it is que to go and kill Chill. People was surrounding Chill, reporters and photographers, but he did see Chill in the middle, he was slowly about to get his gun out, and making sure nobody will see him with a gun, then there was this blonde women running to Chill and said "Hey Joe, hey Joe" she got to him, and John saw that she had a gun in her hands then said "Falcone says hi" then shot him, John stood there shocked, but happy. Melissa ran to John side and said "Come on, John, we don't need to see this", "I do" said John._

_ Later in the car heading back to Grace Mansion, they had another silent car ride then Melissa said "The DA couldn't understand why Judge Faden insisted on making the hearing public, Falcone paid him off to get Chill out in the open.", "Maybe I should thank them." said John, then Melissa turned to him and said "You don't mean that", "What if I do, Melissa, my parents and sister deserved justice" said John. Melissa got a little angry and said "You're not talking about justice, you're talking about revenge" John replied "Sometimes, they're the same", "No, they're never the same, John Justice is about harmony. Revenge is about you making yourself fell better, which is why we have an impartial system" finished Melissa, "Your system is broken" said John. Melissa told the driver to turn right then they entered a garage where homeless people lives and Melissa said "You care about justice? Look beyond your own pain, John, this city is rotting. They talk about the depression as if its history, it's not. Things are worse than ever down here", then John saw men and women sleeping in the ground, some eating trash, then Melissa said "Falcone floods our streets with crime and drugs preying on the desperate, creating new Joe Chills every day, Falcone may not killed your parents, John, but he destroying everything that they stood for." Melissa told the driver to stop, they were in the front of the entrance to Falcone's bar. "You wanna thank him for that, here you go" said Melissa pointing to the bar, then she continued "We all know where to find him, as long he keeps the bad people rich and the good people scared, no one'll touch him. Good people like your parents, who'll stand against injustice, they're gone. What chance does Gotham have when good people do nothing?", then John said "I'm not one of your good people, Melissa", "What do you mean?" said Melissa in a confused face, "All these years, I wanted to kill him, but now I can't" said John, then he took out the gun and showed it to Melissa. She had a shocked face, then she was facing John, with an angry face, and her eyes with anger and little tears, then she slapped John, and slapped him again, hard. "Your father will be ashamed of you" said Melissa, John turns his face to her, with anger; he officially lost the girl he loved. Then John got out, and told the driver to take her home, and then the driver left, he saw Melissa crying, he felt guilty to hurt her. Later John was standing in the docks by the river, he took out the gun and he remembered the day father, mother, and sister died, then John throne the gun to the river with anger. He went to Falcone's bar, the guards in the entrance didn't let him in, but he said he needed to talk to Falcone quickly, and then they let him in. He saw Falcone sitting alone; when he approached him someone stopped him, "You're taller than you look in the tabloids, even in your age, Mr. Jackson" said Falcone, while the guy was checking John if he had anything. When the guard was finished, Falcone said "No gun? I'm insulted", then John sited opposite from Falcone. Then Falcone said "You could've just sent a thank-you note", "I didn't come here to thank you, I came to show you that not everyone in Gotham is afraid of you" said John. "Only those who knows me, kid, look around you, you'll see two councilmen a union official, couple off-duty cops and a judge", then John noticed that the Judge was Faden, the judge that was in charge of the hearing, he was sitting with a girl in his arms, then Falcone took out a gun pointing at John, but John wasn't afraid, "Now, I wouldn't have a second's hesitation of blowing your head off in front of them, now that's power you can't buy, that's the power of fear." said Falcone. The John said "I'm not afraid of you", "Because you think you got nothing to lose. But you haven't thought it through, you haven't thought of your girlfriend who's trying to get to law, you haven't thought about your adopted parents and your step sister" said Falcone "BANG" said Falcone when he shot his gun, but the gun was empty, John did jumped a little. "People from your world have so much to lose" said Falcone while putting his gun away, then he continued "Now, you think that because your mommy, your daddy, and sister got shot you know the ugly side of life, but you don't. You've never tasted desperate, you're… You're John Jackson, the prince of Gotham. You'd have to go 1000 miles to meet someone who didn't know your name, so don't come here with your anger, trying to prove something to yourself. This is a world you'll never understand, and you always fear what you don't understand." Then the guards of Falcone grabbed John, and two of them were holding him, while the other one was punching John. Then John put his head towards Falcone, John had blood in his mouth, "Yeah, you got spirit, kid, I'll give you that, more than your old man anyway" said Falcone, then John stared to Falcone with a little anger, then Falcone said "In the joint, Chill told me about the night he killed your parents, he said your father begged for mercy, begged…. like a dog." John wanted to launch himself to Falcone to kicked the living crap out him, but he knew that if he did that, his guards will shoot him, Falcone had a evil smirk on his face, 'Keep smirking Falcone, one day I'm going to get you' thought John in his head. Then the guards thrown John outside, he was pissed; no one calls Percy Jackson a beggar. "Should've tipped better" said a homeless guy; he was standing by a trash can that was burning inside, trying to keep him warm. John walked towards the guy he took off his tie he had, and throw it in the fire, then he grabbed his wallet, he took out all of his money, and throw the wallet into the fire, then John handed the guy his money, then he said "For what?", "Your jacket" answered John, then the guy said "Okay", he took of his jacket and John took off his coat and traded, "He, he, he, let me have it, it's a nice coat." said the homeless guy, then John said "Be careful who sees you with that, they're gonna come looking for me", "Who?" asked the homeless guy, "Everyone" said John. Then John was again in the docks by the river, he heard a boat, he noticed it was a cargo boat, then he looked back and said "Goodbye Jason, Piper, and Lily", then John continued "Goodbye Mel… Melissa", he wanted to tell Melissa how he feels about her, but she will not listen because John was planning to kill Chill, then he turned to the boat and started running _

**(a/n- regular is when John and Henri was talking, **_**italic is still in the flashback**_**)**

"When you lived among the criminals, did you start to pity them?" asked Henri, _John was in the market, we was pretending to look at fruits, then stole an orange _**(a/n- I'm guessing what the fruit was) **"The first time I stole so that I wouldn't starve, yes, I lost many assumptions about the simple nature of right and wrong" said John, _John was eating, then he saw a kid about his age then he shared the fruit he had. In another time John was preparing to steal some cargo, "_When I traveled, I learn the fear before a crime and the thrill of success" said John. _John and his friends stole a truck with cargo, then John got off from the back, and started to argue with his friend, then the police came in. _"But I never became one of them" said John. _A police was talking Chinese to another police and turned to John and said in English "Fool. What do I care what your name is, you're a criminal" then John said "I'm not a criminal" in Chinese, another officer said in English "Tell that to the guy who owned these" he was pointing to a box that said "GRACE ENTERPRISES", _"You've traveled the world to understand the criminal mind and conquer your fears" said Henri. In the present John is 12 years old and his birthday is in 4 months, he has been training in the League of Shadows for 3 years, right now John was in his uniform, he had black ninja cloths, and green armor, with a trident in his armor chest. Henri Ducard was in his uniform as well, his armor is blue with a shoe with wings in the middle of his chest armor, then he put a blue flower in a cup, and grabbed a something to smash the flower, "But the criminal is not complicated" said Ducard, "And what you really fear is inside yourself, you fear your own power, you fear your anger that drive you to do great or terrible things" said Henri, then he continued "Now you must journey inwards", Henri then put the smash blue flower to a gold cup, and the incense was burning, Henri gave the cup to John, and he took it, then Henri said "You are ready, Breathe." John closed his eyes and bowed his head to breathe the smoke of the burning flower, "Breathe" said Henri again, then John picked up his head still with his eyes closed, "Breathe in your fears", John opened his eyes after he remembered the bats, "Face them", then John was remembering the bats and the night his family died, "To conquer fear, you must become fear, you must bask in the fear of other men" said Ducard. John was remembering everything he fears but he was calm, he saw everything but a little shaking **(a/n- I don't know how to describe it)** then Henri backed up from John, and he saw Henri's eyes glowing blue. "And men fear most what they cannot see" said Henri and he put his mask on, and bunch of other ninjas, huddle together, John objective is to beat Henri. Then John put his mask on as well, he was walking towards them "You have to become a terrible thought" said Ducard, then all of them, except John grabbed their swords, and made a way for John to walk, **(a/n- ill try to described as best I can, but if you seen the movie you know what happens)** John took out his sword, and Henri said "A wraith", John walked to the center, when Henri attacked him saying "YOU HAVE TO BECOME AN IDEA", John dodge his attack, then he attacked Henri, but he blocked it with his metallic arm blades, then the ninjas lined up again in rows, but room enough for John to walk between each row. "Feel terror cloud your senses" said Henri, "Feel its power to distort" he said again, and the ninjas lined up again and still room enough to walk in between, then they brought their swords up, then John saw a ninja lowering his sword, John thought that was Henri and he stood between two ninjas and made the pose there in, and Henri said "And to know that this power can be yours". Henri was walking to find him, then John came up behind him and attacked him, but both blocked each other's attacks. Then the ninjas switch again, and John lost Henri, and was looking for him. The ninjas moved a made a path for John to a chest then Henri said "Embrace your worst fear, become one with the darkness", then John reached the chest, he opened it, and bats where flying around, and he was down, "Focus, concentrate…. master your senses" said Henri, and then he attacked John. John dodge Henri first attack and, his second, John got a cut from Henri sword, Henri attacked again and John rolled over to the other side, then the ninjas moved again separating John and Henri. John looked around just in case, then he saw the cut he got form Henri, then he thought of an idea, he cut two other ninjas arm like his own and joined the crowd. Henri was looking for John, and saw a ninja with a cut, and grabbed him from behind, Henri took of his mask, and had his sword to the ninjas neck and said "You cannot leave any sign", then a ninja behind Henri put his sword on his neck and said "I haven't", he took of his mask, and it was John, Henri was smiling. Both John and Henri heard clapping from the top, they realized it was Luke Castellan and he said "Impressive."

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own Batman Begins WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**

**Like I said my other account is Jose1400 like this one and is in Deviantart I'm not lying**

**PLEASE review, just say good or bad**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- **

**Batman Begins**

**Ch. 4**

After the fight with Henri, John and Henri were waiting for Luke Castellan to give John his finial task of the initiation to become a member of the league of shadows, and then Luke grabbed a metal pole and started to put it in a big bowl, trying to heat the pole. Then Luke started to speak Chinese and Henri said "We have purged your fear", then Luke picked up the pole with a burning end and Henri continued "You are ready to lead these demigods, you are ready to become a member of the league of shadows. You are the first of these demigod ninjas that joined in a young age and are going to lead." Then Luke gave them a hand signal and Ducard said "But first you must show your commitment to justice", then a demigod was dragging the Chinese farmer he saw in the wooden cage, when was forced to kneel down in front of John, Henri gave John a sword, then John realized, 'They want me to kill him?', then John whispered "No", then continued "I'm no executioner", then Henri said "Your compassion is a weakness your enemies will not share", "That's why it's so important, it separates us from them" said John. "You want to fight criminals, this man is a murderer" said Henri, then John quickly responded, "This man should be tried", "By whom? Corrupt bureaucrats, criminals mock society's laws, you know this better than most" said Henri with anger in his voice. John looked down and realized he had a point, 5 years ago they were letting Chill out, because he had information, but he learned that what he was planning was wrong, and then Luke spoke "You cannot lead these men unless you are prepared to do what is necessary to defeat evil." John looked up and said "Where would I be leading these men?", then Luke said "Gotham", then John was stunned , Luke continued "As Gotham's favored son you will be ideally placed to strike at the heart of criminality", "How" asked John. Luke smiled "Gotham's time has come, like Constantinople or Rome before it, the city has become a breeding ground for suffering and injustice, it is beyond saving and must be allowed to die. This is the most important function of the League of Shadows, it is one we've performed for centuries, Gotham… must be destroyed." finished Luke. Then John was all in shocked he turned to his friend Henri and asked "You can't believe in this", "Luke Castellan rescued us from the darkest corners of our own hearts, what he asked in returned is the courage to do what is necessary" said Henri. "I will go back to Gotham and I will fight men like this, but I will not become an executioner", then Henri turned to John with anger in his eyes and said "John, please for your own sake, there is no turning back", and Henri was handing John a sword, then John took it. He had to figure something out; he didn't want to kill the farmer even though he was a criminal, then he raised his sword then saw the metal pole Luke used to heat the end of the pole. So he use his sword, and made the pole to fly to the top to a stack of gunpowder and it started to burn, Henri asked him in shocked "What are you doing", John answered him back "What's necessary my friend." Then the stack of gunpowder exploded and John knocked Henri unconscious. All the demigods' ninjas took their swords out, John then knocked the ninja that had the farmer, but Luke grabbed his sword, and gave a command to the ninjas to stand down. Then Luke started to attacked John, he was blocking all the attacks Luke was giving him, then another explosion happen and all the ninjas started to go all over the place. John was still fighting Luke, but Luke was so slow, compared to John, he was like in his 50's or 60's, but he was still attacking John. John just noticed that the whole monastery was burning, but he didn't keep his eyes form Luke. Then an explosion pushed both John and Luke to the other side, and then John rolled when he noticed that part of the ceiling was falling, and then he saw that it hit Luke. Luke Castellan was dead. John got up, he saw one girl about his age, and women next to her running, John had seen girls in the League of Shadows but not those two, one had blond hair, and the other one had Jet black hair like his hair, he saw the girl face with the blonde hair, she looked like his sister, but older, but he didn't care. He went to Henri and picked him up and saw a window, he ran to it before something behind him exploded. Both John and Henri fell to the ice, and Henri was sliding to the end of the mountain, John jumped to slide to him, then he caught up to him and they both were about to fall then he used his metallic arm blades to hit the ice to make him stop, Henri was about to fall, but John got him, but the arm he used to make him stop in the ice hurt his shoulder. Then John used all his strength, and he prayed to Poseidon to help him then he pulled Henri to safety.

Later he carried Henri to a little village, one of the villagers helped him, he laid Henri down, then the person said "I will tell him, that you saved his life", John bowed and left. He found a way to contact Jason and Piper to pick him up at the Himalayas. They seemed calm, but when they picked him up, he knew he'll get it. They told him to go to this runway. The next day John arrived at the runway and the private plane had just landed, it said "_GRACE ENTERPRISES_", in the fin it had a big G on it. The plane door opened and saw John's step-father Jason Grace, he had a smile on his face and said "John, you've been gone a long time", John smiled and said "Yes, I have" "You look very fashionable, apart from the mud." Then Jason gave John a hugged, when they broke apart, Jason said "The first couple of months, Piper was so down, that mostly she never talked a lot, she really did care about you John", John looked down and felt guilty "I'm sorry, did Melissa tell you everything?" asked John, Jason said "Yes, she did, but come lets go home." Then the plane left, John explained everything that happened, including the whole League of Shadows filled with demigod ninjas. Then John said when he finished eating "I want to show the people of Gotham, that there city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt people of this world", then Jason said "In the depression, your father, Percy convinced me to nearly bankrupted Grace Enterprises combating provety, he believed his examples could inspire the wealthy of Gotham to save their city", John asked "Did it?", then Jason looked kinda sad and said "In a way, their murder shocked the wealthy and the powerful into action." "People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy, and I can't do that as John Jackson, as a man I'm flesh and blood, I can be ignored, destroyed, but as a symbol" said John, then he was silent for a couple of seconds and said "As a symbol, I can be incorruptible, I can be everlasting", Jason cut him off by asking "What symbol?", "Something elemental… something terrifying" finished John, still having a thinking face. "I assume that as you take on the criminal underworld this symbol is a persona to protect those you care about from reprisals?" asked Jason, then John looked up and said "You're thinking about Melissa", Jason chuckle and still chuckle saying "Actually, John, I was thinking about Piper, Lily, and me." Jason smiled and said "By the way, there someone behind your chair that is excited to see you", John looked happy and turn around and found his little step-sister Lily, she started crying and hugged John, John hugged her back and Lily said "Why did you leave, wh-why did you le-leave me alone, I was alone, I always loved playing with you", John broke down and hugged her after he and put his hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lily, I missed you, I missed playing with you, but I'm here now, we can still have fun okay", Lily was whipping her tears, but she was still crying. After Lily and John played, Lily fell asleep, Jason came to John and John asked "How old is she, 7 or 8?", "She turned 8 two weeks ago, and she just finished 2nd grade" said Jason. "Have you told anyone I'm coming back?" asked John, "I couldn't figure the legal ramifications of bringing you back from the dead" Jason said. John had a stunned face and said "Dead", "You've been gone five years" said Jason, but John continued "You had me declared dead?" "Actually, Mr. Earle convinced us that you were dead, he's taking the company public" said Jason, Mr. Earle was the current CEO of Grace Enterprises, when Jason gave him the company to look after while, Jason was working on other things, John was suppose to inherit the company when he's older. Jason continued "He wanted to liquidate your majority shareholding. Those shares are worth quite a bit of money", "Since when did I have shares?" asked John, "When we adopted you, when you wanted to run Grace Enterprises" said Jason with a response to his question. "Well, I think I'll go to bed, goodnight John" said Jason, "Goodnight" said John.

"JOHN, DON'T YOU DARE EVER TO RUN AWAY AGAIN" screamed Piper the next day when John arrived home. "Calm down Piper" said John, then Piper started to cry, "You may not be my son, but I love you as a son, I care for you, just don't ever leave" Piper said still crying, "I promise never to leave again" said John. John explained everything to Piper, she forgave him. John was glad to be home, even though they weren't family, they were family to him; John got to bed, 'Home sweet home' he though before he fell to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if I took so long, I have final exams coming up, so I'll be busy, but I'll try to post the other chapter soon, but I need reviews**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own Batman Begins WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does**

**I don't own anything, nothing**

**Please I need reviews to continue writing**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- **

**Batman Begins**

**Ch. 5**

In the criminal court of Gotham city, Melissa Dawes, is now 16 years old, should be in junior year in high school, but two years ago she passed the criminal test, with an ACT score of a 31, so now she is the assistant DA. She is now in a trial, were a minion of Carmine Falcone was being tried, but his lawyer, Dr. Crane said, "In my opinion, Mr. Zsaz is as much a danger to himself as to others and prison is probably not the best environment for his rehabilitation." The Judge declared to send Zsaz to Dr. Crane's asylum, Arkham Asylum. Melissa grabbed all her stuff so she could talk to Crane. When she found him she caught up to him she said "Dr. Crane", he turn around but still walking from Melissa and said "Miss Dawes, what do I owe your pleasure", "You think a man who butchers people for the mob doesn't belong in jail?" asked Melissa to Crane. "I would hardly have testified to that otherwise, would I?" responded Crane, Melissa got in front of him to stop him from walking and said "This is the third of Falcone's thugs you've had declared insane and moved into your asylum", "Well, the work offered by organized crime must have an attraction to the insane" said Crane, then Melissa said "Or the corrupt", Crane was getting annoyed by Melissa, then Crane saw the DA and said "Mr. Finch, you should check with Miss Dawes here just what implication her to make if any." Crane left Finch walked to Melissa, she was confused and asked "What are you doing, Carl?", "Looking out for you" said Finch. He then brought Melissa away from Crane and said "Falcone has half the city bought and paid for, drop it", Melissa was stunned and asked "How can you say that?" "Your 16 years old, I promised your parents to look after you, because your starting to annoy Falcone and his thugs, and", Finch was cut off by Melissa and she said "That's sweet, but I can take care myself, I know the risk when I took this job." Across the street, John was disguised as a homeless person looking at Melissa, he still as a crush on her, but after all these years she probably forgot him, or was still angry at him, so he decided to leave and encounter with her later.

At night in the Grace Mansion, John was working in the living room, while Lily was watching cartoons; John was looking for evidence to get Falcone, and cops to trust when he becomes a vigilante, he was also working on where to get his supplies, maybe go to Camp Half-Blood to ask the Hephaestus kids to make him an armor and supplies, but he hasn't come up with a name yet. While working John heard a small screech he looked up and saw nothing, and then he went back to work, later he heard the screeching again, and looked up, again he saw nothing. "Hey Lily, you heard something" asked John, but she didn't responded, he saw her sleeping in the couch, John chuckled a little bit and got up and went were the noise was from. He got to a small part of the living room, Piper was coming with a cup a tea looking at her fashion magazine**(a/n- I forgot to mention that Piper is a fashion designer)** and said "Bats again, they nest somewhere in the grounds", she stopped when she noticed John looking at the bat, and said "John, are you alright?", John was still looking at the bat "JOHN" Piper said, then John looked at Piper and said "Uhm, I'm fine", he looked at the bat again and had a grin on his face.

The next day, John got a rope; he left the mansion and went to the well that he fell when he was 5 years old. The well was in between John's old home when Percy was still alive and the mansion. He roped down, when was in the bottom, he saw the cave, the cave were all the bats swarmed from when he was down there 9 years ago. He went to the cave, when he got out he found a caved in, with a water fall. John got to the middle and turned the light on. Later bats started to swarm, John ducked, and then he realized that the bats were circling around him, so he got up, and embrace the bats.

In the office of Carmine Falcone, Crane was talking to Falcone about his problems and said "No more favors, someone is sniffing around", Falcone said in returned "Hey, I scratch your back, you scratch mine, doc. I'm bringing in the shipments." Crane was stunned and said "We are paying you for that", "Maybe money isn't as interesting to me as favors" said Falcone, "I am more than aware that you are not intimidated by me, Mr. Falcone, but you know who I'm working for, and when they get here" said Crane, but he was interrupted by Falcone "They—There coming to Gotham?", "Yes they are, and when they get here, they are not going to wanna hear that you have endangered our operation just to get your thugs out of a little jail time, beside you don't want to get the man's wife angry, she's a crazy blonde and good with a knife" said Crane. Falcone was thinking and said "Who's bothering you?", "There's a girl at the DA's office" answered Crane. "We'll buy her off" said Falcone, but Crane said quickly "Not this one", "Idealist, huh? Well, there's an answer to that too" said Falcone with an evil grin. "I don't want to know" said Crane; "Yes, you do" said Falcone still grinning.

The next day in Grace Tower, the board Members of Grace Enterprises were having a board meeting, one of them said "No, we are showing very healthy growth in these sectors", "I don't think both Percy Jackson and Jason Grace would have viewed heavy-arms manufacture as a suitable cornerstone for our business" said a man, "Well that's 10 years ago, Fredericks" said Mr. Earle, the current CEO of Grace Enterprises. "I think after 10 years we can allow ourselves to stop thinking about what Jason Grace and his friend Percy Jackson would have done." said Earle. Outside the board room, John was walking to the board room with a tuxedo and the receptionist stop him by saying "Excuse me, can I help you young man", John walked to her and said "Good morning, I'm here to see Mr. Earle", the receptionist took out a list and asked "Name?", "John Jackson" said John, then the lady looked up stunned. Back in the meeting, Earle said "Jason would probably not have taken the company public, but that is what we, as responsible managers, are going to do", and then Mr. Earle pressed a button to call the receptionist and said "Jessica?" she didn't answer, then he pressed the button again and said "Jessica? Where are you?" John was showing Jessica how to golf until Earle barged in saying "Why is no one answering the phone?", Jessica rushed to her desk, John was turning around to face Earle and said "It's Grace Enterprises, Mr. Earle, I'm sure they'll call back", Earle was stunned and said "John? You're supposed to be dead", "I'm sorry to disappoint" said John. In the DA office, Melissa came and said to the DA handing him a folder "I need you to take a look at this", "Thanks, Melissa", Melissa was leaving until he said "Have you seen him yet?" Melissa was confused and asked "Who?", "Jackson, John Jackson, it's been all over the news, he's back" said Finch. Melissa was stunned and she started to walk out again, she cares for John a lot, she was planning to ask him if he liked her after the hearing 5 years ago, but she was still hurt on what John was planning to do, so Melissa rather wait to talk to him, and confess her feelings to him. Back at Grace Tower in Mr. Earle office, he said to John "I'm sure you realize I can't stop the big machines, too many wheels turning, we're going public", John said "I understand. And I'll be handsomely rewarded for my shares; I'm not looking to interfere. I am looking for an internship." Earle was stunned happy and said "Oh? Continued", "I just want to get to know the company my step family built, and what my father was involved" said John, Earle asked "Any ideas where you would start?", "Applied Science caught my eyes" said John. Earle was thinking and said "Fox's department, I'll let him know that you're coming.", then Earle continued "You look like him, your dad, Percy. I knew him at the board, even though he wasn't part of the Grace family, Jason and the others welcomed him, also you. This is where you belong, Welcome home."

In Fox's department, Lucius Fox was looking to the question of John's in his computer and said "Environmental procedures, defense projects, consumer products. All prototypes, none in productions, on any level whatsoever", John was stunned and asked "None", Fox got up to a panel and asked "What did they tell you this place was?", John answered him back saying "They didn't tell me anything." Lucius Fox turned on the lights and said "Earle told me exactly what it was when he sent me down here." John was looking around, he was seeing lots of crates and boxes, Fox continued "Dead end, place to keep me from causing the board any more trouble. Come on." Then John and Fox were walking around and John asked "You were on the board", "When both your step-father and father ran things", he was interrupted by John saying "You knew my father, Percy?" Fox said "Oh, yeah, helped him build his train", they reached a black crate, Fox open it and showed him everything that has in there, mostly supplies, he said "Kevlar utility harness, gas-powered magnetic grapple gun, the 350- pound test monofilament", John reached for a kit, he pressed a button and it opened, he put it back and started walking with Fox again. "Wonderful project, your dad's train, routed it right into Grace Tower, along with the water and power utilities. Kind of made Grace Tower the unofficial center of Gotham City, course, Earle let it go to rot." said Fox. They reached a long crate, Fox opened it and it revealed an armor, he said "Nomex survival suit for advanced infantry. Kevlar beware, reinforced joints", John touched the armor and asked "Tear-resistant?", "This sucker will stop a knife" said Fox, "Bulletproof" asked John; Fox responded "Anything but a straight shot." "Why didn't they put it into production" asked John, "Bean counters didn't think a soldier's life was worth 300 grand" said Fox. He then closed the crate and asked "So, what's your interest in it, Mr. Jackson?" John answered him by saying "I want to borrow it, for spelunking", Fox was confused and said "Spelunking", John nodded "Yeah, you know cave diving." Fox said to John "You expecting to run into much gunfire in these caves." John smiled a little and said "Look, I'd rather Mr. Earle didn't know about me borrowing", John was cut off by Fox saying "Mr. Jackson, the way I see it, because you're the step-son of Jason Grace, all this stuff is yours anyway."

Later in the day, John and Jason was in the cave, John was using the hammer to nail something to a rock and he said to Jason "Okay, give it a try", Jason then turned on the generator, then the lights that John and Jason put up, light up. "Charming" said Jason "At least you'll have company" continued Jason. John then came down; Jason then pointed to a structure in the cave and said "This must be the lowest foundation of the southeast wing." Jason and John started walking towards there, when they reached it Jason explained "In the Civil War, my great-great-grandfather was involved in the Underground Railroad secretly transporting freed slaves to the North, and I suspect these caverns came in handy"; John saw chains, when he looked up he saw like an elevator. John had his armor on and a rope with him, he was walking to the water fall and yelled to Jason, "JASON! COME UP HERE!", Jason said "I CAN SEE EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT FROM DOWN HERE, JOHN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." John smiled; he turned to the water fall and put his arm in the water. John was spraying black paint to his metallic arm blades, and also to his armor. Later, Jason and John were talking about his helmet, Jason said "We order the main part of this cowl from Singapore"; "Via a dummy cooperation" said John, and then Jason continued "Indeed. And then, quite separately we placed an order to a Chinese company for these" pointing his pen to the picture drawing, then John said "Put it together ourselves", "Precisely, they'll have to be large orders, to avoid suspicion" said Jason, "How large" asked John "10,000" said Jason, John looked at him and said "Well, at least we'll have spares, sorry for using your money, Jason", Jason smirked and said "It's your money too" John smiled and started working again.

In the night, in the streets of Gotham City, Sergeant James Gordon was waiting in the car, for his partner Flass, he was arguing to the clerk of the store, Flass then came to the car and entered, handing Gordon money, and he said "Don't suppose you want a taste, I just keep offering, thinking maybe one day you'll get wise", Gordon responded "There's nothing wise in what you do, Flass. If the Greek gods existed, I don't think Athena will think you being wise", "Well, Jimbo, you don't take the taste, makes us guys nervous", Gordon faced him in anger and responded in anger "I'm no rat", then he sighed and continued in a calmed voice "In a town this bent, who's there rat to anyway", Flass started car laughing. John was in a roof top, he had his armor on, and he was putting a mask on, it was a mask with three holes, one for his mouth, and two for his eyes. Flass later dropped Gordon in the police station, Gordon then walked into his office, he picked the phone, then the lights went out, John was behind him and he had something in his hand on Gordon's neck, and said with is deep voice "Don't turned around. You're a good cop, one of the few", Gordon asked "What do you want?" "Carmine Falcone brings in shipments of drugs every week, nobody takes him down why?" asked John. "He's paid up with the right people" said Gordon, "What will it take to bring him down?" asked John, Gordon said "Leverage on Judge Faden and a DA brave enough to prosecute", "Melissa Dawes" said John, "Who are you?" asked Gordon, "Watch for my sign" said John. Then he took the stapler he had on his hand off form Gordon's neck. "You're just one man?" asked Gordon, "Now we're two" said John, he escaped from the window, Gordon asked confused "We?" he turned around and ran to the window and saw John climbing the ladder of the fire escape to the roof. Gordon than ran from his office to the stairs, John was running in the roof, and then he saw a door open and saw Gordon. Gordon then pointed his gun to John and said "FREEZE", John was running to the edge then jumped to the other side, and he landed on the fire escaped by hurting himself. Back at the police station roof, a police asked Gordon "What the hell was that?" "Just some nut" answered Gordon.

* * *

**Sorry if I took so long, again, my finals are next week then vacation, in summer I'll try to post once a week k. And John is 12 if anybody forgot.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own Batman Begins WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does**

**I don't own anything, nothing**

**Please I need review to continue writing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- **

**Batman Begins**

**Ch. 6**

The next day after John got information from Gordon, and almost fell when he was escaping, he returned to Grace Tower to Lucius Fox. "Well, what is it today? More spelunking" said Fox, in his office, and then John replied "No. today it's BASE-jumping", "BASE-jumping" Fox said, then he continued "That like parachuting", "Kinda" said John. Then John was looking around and said "Do you have any lightweight fabrics?" then Fox was thinking and said "You know, I think I have just the thing, follow me." Then both John and Fox left Fox's office, they arrived to this table and Fox pulled out a black box and he opened, then he took out a fabric and said "It's called memory cloth, notice anything", John touched the cloth, but didn't notice anything, he turned to Fox and said "No", Fox then put a glove on and said "Regularly flexible but put a current through it" then Fox activated the glove, when he touched the fabric, it expanded. "Molecules realign, it becomes rigid" said Fox, John touched and asked "What kind of shapes can you make", "Can be tailored to fit any structure based on a rigid skeleton" answered Fox to John's question. "Too expensive for the army" asked John, "I don't think they tried to market it to the billionaire, spelunking, BASE-jumping crowd" said Fox. He put everything back to the box, and John said "Look Mr. Fox", "Yes" said Fox, "If you're uncomfortable" John was cut off by Fox saying "Mr. Jackson, if you don't want to tell me exactly what you're doing when I'm asked, I don't have to lie, but don't think of me as an idiot" John was surprise, so he said "Fair enough." John was looking to an object, it had two wheels in the front and it was covered by a blanket so John asked "What's that", Fox turned around and knew what that was so he said "The Tumbler. Oh, you wouldn't be interested in that." Later in a training area in Grace Tower, John was driving a tank/car called the Tumbler, "She was built as a bridging vehicle, during combat two of these would jump over a river, towing cables" John then speed up the Tumbler with the handle **(a/n- im going to try to explain this the best I can, English is my second language)** Fox pointed to the handle and said "Over here on the throttle, flip this part open to press the button to throttle up to boost you into a rampless jump" he was cut off by John pressing the button and the Tumbler was speeding up. Fox was trying to force John to stop "Not—not now" said Fox, the Tumbler was going in normal speed, _Afterburner disengaged_ said the computer, John looked at Fox amazed, then Fox said "We never could get the damn bridge to work, but this baby work just fine", then John turned the Tumbler and it stopped. John sighs in amazement and Fox said "So, what do you think?" John thinks for a moment and put a smiled on and said "Does it come in black."

Somewhere in Gotham, in Falcone's bar, Flass and Falcone were talking, and Falcone said by handing Flass a drink "I need you at the docks Thursday" , "Problems" asked Flass, "I don't want any trouble with the last shipment" said Falcone, Flass agreed and said "Word on the street is you got a beef with somebody in the DA's office", "Is that right" said Falcone, "And that there's a fat prize waiting for anybody willing to do anything about it" finished Flass. "So, what's your point, Mr. Flass" asked Falcone, and then Flass continued "Have you seen the girl? It's a cute little 16 year old assistant DA; don't you think that's a little bit too much heat to bring down maybe? Even for this town", John was outside looking through a window were Falcone and Flass were talking; he had a radio listener in his ear trying to listen to their conversation. "Never underestimate Gotham City, people get mugged coming home from work every day of the week" said Falcone, then he continued with a chuckle "Sometimes-sometimes things just go bad."

After John got backed he went to the bat cave, John and Piper were testing his helmet. Piper used a hammer to hit the helmet, and the helmet cracked open, then Piper said "It's a problem with the graphite, John, the next 10,000 will be up to specifications", "At least they gave us a discount" said John, then Piper grabbed the helmet and said "In the meantime John, may I suggest you try to avoid landing on your head" by sowing John the broken helmet, John smiled and chuckled a little. John was sharpening his batarang with a machine, then Jason and Piper came, John stopped the machine and showed the batarang to them, Piper asked "Why bats John", "Bats frighten me, it's time my enemies shared my dread" said John, Piper and Jason smiled, "Well, if everyone in Gotham is afraid of bats after the first year, you did do some damage" said Jason. Then all three of them smiled and John thrown the batarang and it was stuck in the wall.

In Thursday night, Flass arrived at the docks, when he parked, he got out and went to these guys loading up a truck with boxes, he picked up a stuffed bear and he reached to the butt and took out a pack of drugs, he laughed and put the drugs back to the bear and throw the bear back to the box. Flass went to the limo, when he got inside he said to Falcone "Looks find out there", "The bears go straight to the dealers, and the rabbits go to the man in the Narrows" said Falcone, then Flass asked "What's the difference", "Ignorance is bliss, my friend don't burden yourself with the secrets of scary people" said Falcone. In the docks this thug was checking something in a crate when close inside the crate someone pulled him, and the thug screamed **(a/n-ill try to describe these parts the best I can)** The thugs that were loading the truck heard the scream, two of them went to check it out, when they were half way to the crate, the lights went out, a batarang landed on one of the tugs feet, he picked it up. He was trying to figure out what it was, then the other thug was looking up, the thug with the batarang turn around saying "What you're looking at", he looked up, and saw John in a position like a bat, he extended his cape to fall on top of the thugs to take them out, both of them screamed. All the other thugs and Flass including Falcone heard it; all the thugs were running or trying to find John. One of the thugs saw John gliding and he shot his gun but he missed. "I better check it" said Flass to Falcone; he got out to find out what is going on. One of the thugs was desperately trying to get out, and then John knocked him out, and dragged him somewhere. When Flass saw what happen he went to the limo and said to Falcone "There's a problem out here, you better bail." The thug with the gun was desperately trying to find John to kill him, but he was also scared. He jumped every time he hears a noise, he heard a noise and shot his gun to the direction he heard it from, he heard a faint noise behind him, he turned around to see what it was, then he saw John gliding and shot his gun to him, and again he missed. He was getting tired he screamed "WHERE ARE YOU", then behind him was John upside down and said "Here", the thug turned around and John knocked him out. Falcone was getting tired; he got out finding the problem. The rest of the thugs where huddle in a circle trying to look out for John, then John came down in the middle and started to fight them. Falcone was hearing people fighting so he went to find out where it was coming from, then he saw a John fighting his men, and John was in the top. Falcone then started running back to the limo, when he got in he said to his driver "Get the car started and GO" but the driver was unconscious, then Falcone took out a double barrel shotgun. Then John was finishing beating all of Falcone's guys then he went to find Falcone. Falcone then was checking if the shotgun had bullets, then he said "What the hell are you?" then the roof window cracked open when John use his hand to grab Falcone, he pull him up to face him and he said in a deep voice "I'm Batman", then he head budded Falcone unconscious.

In the Gotham city monorail, Melissa Dawes was coming home from work, when the train was stopping, she realized that this was her stop, she got up she saw a man talking in the phone, when the doors opened she got out then the man got up and ran after. When Melissa realized that she was being followed she put a hand on her jacket pocket and started to walk faster, when she saw the exit, a guy came from the exit, she was trying to walk away from him, but he grabbed her and pushed her to the guy behind her, she use her purse to knock the guy behind her then took out a tazzor to the other guy. The guy behind her was about to grab her until John came in and started to beat him up. The other guy was running and Melissa was grinning and said "That's right you better run." Melissa turned around and jumped and screamed a little when she saw John in his bat suit on top of the railing kneeling, she fired her tazzor at John but it didn't do nothing, John then said "Falcone send them to kill you", for some reason Melissa knew that voice but couldn't place a finger on who, but right now she doesn't care, then she asked "Why", "You rattled his cage" said John, then the throws a folder and pictures to the floor to Melissa and she looks down and asked "What's this", "Leverage" said John, she asked again "For what", "To get things moving" said John. "Who are you" asked Melissa, then John stood there for a moment, trying to figure out, if he should tell her, then he said "Someone like you, someone who'll rattle the cages", then Melissa looked down to pick up the folder and the pictures, when she looked up to see where John was, he was gone.

Back at the docks, Sargent Gordon arrived to see Falcone's men captured then a cop said "Are these Falcone's men", "Does it matter, we'll never tie him to it anyway" said Gordon, then the cop said to Gordon "I wouldn't be sure of that", then he pointed to a spotlight. Gordon then arrived at the spotlight and saw that Falcone was tie up to it, and the spotlight was on, "What the hell is that" said a cop when he saw something in the sky, Gordon then looked up and saw a figure of a bat from the spot light _'Watch for my sign'_ Gordon remembered that nut saying that to him before he left, he realized that all the information Gordon gave to John, helped to captured Falcone, "Cut him down" said Gordon to the cops.

The next day in the police station of Gotham City, "Unacceptable" said Commissioner Loeb to his cops, right now there having a meeting on what happen last night, he continued "Now, I don't care if it's a rival gangs, Guardian angels, or the goddamn Salvation Army, get them off the street and off the front page", "They say it was just one guy. Or a creature" said an officer and some other officers chuckled, "It was some asshole in a costume" said Loeb, then Gordon raised his hand and he said "This guy did deliver us one of the city's biggest crime lords", then Loeb said "No one takes the law into their own hands in my city, understand"

"No way to bury it now" said Melissa to the DA in his office when she handed him the morning newspaper and the DA said "There's still Judge Faden", "I've got Faden covered" said Melissa, then the DA continued "What about this bat they're babbling about", "Even if these guys will swear in court to being thrashed by a giant bat we've got Falcone at the scene" said Melissa, then she continued "Drugs, prints, cargo manifests. This bat character gave us everything", then the DA said "Okay let's do it"

Later in the afternoon, in Grace Mansion, in the bedroom of John Jackson, Jason open the curtants and John covered his face with his blanket and said to Jason "Bats are nocturnal", "Bats may be, but even for young billionaire playboys, 3:00 is pushing, price for leading a double life, I fear", then Jason put John's drink in the night stand, then he gave John the newspaper and said "Your theatrics made an impression", John grabbed the newspaper and got up and read, then he said "Theatricality and deception are powerful weapons, Jason. This is a good start." Then Piper and came to the room and said "Morning John, well afternoon is more like it in your case", "Afternoon Piper" said John smiling to hear, she smile back, "My gods, John are you alright" Piper said when she saw John's injuries, "Let me look at them", "If those are to be the first of many injuries to come it would be wise to find a suitable excuse" said Jason, he continued "Polo, for instance", "I'm not learning polo, Jason", Piper was looking at the bruises and some minor cuts, "Listen John, be very careful now ok, I don't want you to get hurt a lot", "Calm down Piper" said John, then Piper looked at the clock and said "Shit, I got to go and pick up Lily from school, when I get back well decided what to do as a family", then she kissed John's forehead, and then kissed Jason. John got up and grabbed his drink and started to drink and Jason said "Like I was saying, strange injuries, a nonexistent social life, these things beg the question as to what exactly does John Jackson do with his time and his money", John was done with his drink and said to Jason "What does someone like me do", "Well, buy lots of video games, date movie stars appropriate for your age, buy things that are not for sale" said Jason, then John started to do pushups, then Jason continued "Who knows, John, you start pretending to have fun you might even have a little by accident"

In the board room of Grace Enterprises, Mr. Earle was enjoying the silence and a drink, then someone came in and said "Sir, we have a situation", "All right", then the worker took a deep breath and continued "The coast guard picked up one of our cargo ships last night heavily damage, all crew missing, probably dead. The ship was carrying a prototype weapon, it's a microwave emitter. It's designed for desert warfare, but it—it looks like som-somebody turned it on. It uses focused microwaves to vaporize the enemy's water supply" he stopped and took another short breather and continued "The damage to the ship was catastrophic, the weapon itself is- is-a", "Missing" finished Earle for him. "Yes, sir"

In the night a sports car pulled up, from the driver seat was Jason Grace, in the passenger seat was Piper, and in the back was John and two girls, one girl was 14 and the other one 16. "Nice car" said an employee to Jason, "You should see my other one" said Jason. Then Jason, Piper, John, and John's two dates entered a restaurant to seat with some old friends, including Mr. Earle. They were talking about the actions of the Batman, one of them said "He's done something the police never have", "You can't take the law into your hands" then the two dates of John was getting up to go to this pool, then they were continuing, "Well, at least he's getting something done", "I agree, but if you want an opinion ask my step-son John over here what he thinks" said Jason, John then said with a smile "Well, a guy who dresses up like a bat clearly has issues" then everyone chuckled, then Piper gave John a surprise looked, John just smiled back. "But he's put Falcone behind bars", "Now the cops want to bring him in, what does that tell you" said a man, a lady said "There jealous." "Well if there jealous, I think they'll be working better to get all the credit, before batman does" said Piper, then Piper and Jason were grinning to John. A waiter then went to John and said "Sir, the pool is for decoration and your friends do not have swimwear", then John looked at them, they gave John a seductive look, and John winked at them, he swears he just has two Aphrodite girls as dates, then he went back to the man and smiled and said "Well, they're European", then John took out a check book and the man smiled and said to John "I'm going to ask you to leave, it is not a question of money", John got up and ripped the check and folded to give the guy the money and said "Well, you see I'm buying this hotel and I'm setting some new rules about the pool area", everyone was shocked or surprise, Jason and Piper were grinning, John was about to go then the man stopped him by saying "Your underage, we need to talk to your parents about this", then John pointed to Jason and Piper and said "Talk to them", then he hoped in the pool with the girls. "I think the Batman deserves a medal" said a women, Earle said "And a straitjacket to pin it on." Then John, Piper, Jason, and the girls was about to leave, then Jason went to pay the employee, "Jason, I'll pay for it" said John, then Jason was about to get the car ready, then John was walking to the car when someone said "John", John turned around and saw his longtime crush, Melissa "Mel- Melissa", "I heard you were back", John was in amazement, she was beautiful, so he just nodded, Melissa saw that John was all wet, even though John could dry himself off, he didn't want to so no one will ask question of how did he do it, so Melissa asked "What are you doing", "I-I-I wa-was-just swimming here. Wow, it is just good to see you" when John finished John was blushing, and Melissa only a little, John can't stop grinning like a fool, she said "You were a gone a long time", "I know. Congratulation on becoming a member of criminal court" said John, "Thanks" said Melissa, "How are things" asked John, "The same, job's getting worse" said Melissa, "Can't change the world on your own" said John, "What choice do I have, when you're too busy swimming" said Melissa. Then John was trying to figure out to tell her about him, and that he is the Batman, "Melissa, all of-all this- it- it's not me, it's- inside, I am- I am more", "Come on, John. Come on, John we have more hotels for you to buy" said the girls, "You heard you're ladies John hurry up" said Jason, Piper then gave Jason a death glare, "What" said Jason, "Melissa is John's long time crush" said Piper, "ooooh" said Jason. John wanted to tell her that he loves her, but can't say it, "John" said Melissa with a smile, then she continued "deep down you may still be that same great kid you used to be", then John was grinning like a fool again, then Melissa smile disappear and she said "But it's not who you are underneath it's what you do that defines you", John was in shocked, she just called John a coward, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he realized it was Piper, "Hey, are you alright" said Piper, "Y- Ye- Yeah, let's just go" said John heartbroken.

In the prison, Dr. Crane was visiting Carmine Falcone "Dr. Crane, thanks for coming" said a lady, "Not at all. He cut his wrists?" "Yes, probably looking for the insanity plea, but if anything should happen", "Of course, better safe than sorry" said Crane. They reached Falcone's door, then Crane entered and Falcone said "Yeah, Dr. Crane, I can't take it anymore. It's all too much, the walls are closing in. Blah,blah ,blah.", then Crane sat in a chair and asked "What do you want", "I wanna know how you're gonna convince me to keep my mouth shut" said Falcone, "About what, you don't know anything" said Crane, Falcone continued "I know you don't want the cops to take a closer look at the drugs they seized, and I know about your experiments with the inmates of your nut house. See, I don't go into business with a guy without finding out his dirty secrets, and those goons you used, I own the muscle in this town. Now, I've been bringing your stuff in for months so whatever there planning, it's big, and I want in, and I don't care if the man's wife is a crazy blonde." Crane was thinking and said to Falcone, "Well, I already know what they'll say, that we should kill you", Falcone chuckled and said "Even they can't get me in here, not in my town." Crane then was thinking again, he just thought of a better way to get rid of Falcone, he asked him "Would you like to see my mask", Falcone was surprise, Crane then opened his suitcase and continued "I use it in my experiments", then Crane pressed a button on his mask and took it out to show Falcone, and Crane said "Now, I'm probably not very frightening to a guy like you, but these crazies, they can't stand it", then Crane put the mask on and Falcone said "So when did the nut take over the nut house", then Crane presses a button on his suitcase, it dispense a gas, and Falcone inhaled it and started screaming, Crane got up and started talking in a demon voice "They scream and they cry, much as you're doing now." Crane got out of the room and said to the lady "Well, he not faking. Not that one. I'll talk to the judge and see if I can get him moved to the secure wing at Arkham, I can't treat him here" then he left while Falcone still screaming. When he got to is car his phone rang, "Hello" said Crane, "What's the report, Crane" said someone in the other end of the line, "Everything is ready" said Crane, "Excellent, tell me about this Batman, is he going to be a problem" said the man, then Crane said "I don't know, but I know he has two of those metallic arm blades like you and your army has", "Interesting, doesn't matter, take care of him Crane" said the man.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update so here it is PJO Version- Batman Begins Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own Batman Begins WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does**

**I don't own anything, nothing**

**Please I need review to continue writing**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- **

**Batman Begins**

**Ch. 7**

Thunder was rumbling in the distance, Gotham city seem peaceful, and John is out in his Bat suit looking out for the city. In sergeant Gordon's home, Gordon got out to take out the trash, when he was returning to his home, "Storm's coming", he turned to find out where it came from, he saw batman, he then went to the door and made sure it was closed, he turned to John and said "The scum is getting jumpy because you stood up to Falcone", "It's a start, your partner was at the docks with Falcone" said John, "Well, he moonlights as a low-level enforcer" said Gordon, then John said "They were splitting the shipment in two, one half went to the dealers", "Why? What about the other half?" asked Gordon, "Flass knows" said John, then Gordon replied "He won't talk", then John gave him a smirk and said "He'll talk to me", "Commissioner Loeb set up a massive task force to catch you, he thinks you're dangerous" said Gordon, John asked "What do you think", Gordon looked somewhere else and replied "I think you're trying to help", then Gordon turned to John again, but John was gone and he said "But I've been wrong before"

The storm came, and it started to rain hard, somewhere else in Gotham, Flass was getting a Falafel **(a/n- I still don't know what the hell that thing is)**, while the person was preparing his Falafel, he opens a box with the guys earnings that day and took out the amount of money the Falafel costs. When Flass was about leave, the guy called him and said "Flass, I have kids to feed", "What, they don't like Falafel?" He left and turned to this alley, while he was eating and walking, he fell for John's trap, he felt and the rope attached to his leg brought him to the top of a building where John was, he grabbed Flass' hair to pull him closer and said in his deep voice "Where were the other drugs going", "I-I-I never kn-knew, I don't know. I s-s-swear to God" said Flass "Swear TO ME", then he made the rope drop Flass, and Flass was screaming, John stopped the rope when Flass was about to hit his head on the wet pavement below and returned Flass to him, and then Flass said "I don't-I don't know, I-I-I never knew, never. They went to some guy for a couple days before they went to the dealers", "WHY" asked John, Flass continued "Th-there was something – something else in the drugs, something hidden", "What" said John, "I never went to the drop-off point, it was in the Narrows. Cops only go there when they're in force" said Flass, then John said "DO I LOOK LIKE A COP", then he made the rope to drop him, then it stopped when he was to hit, then he fell to the ground groaning.

"This is the one I'm talking about" said the DA pointing to a piece of cargo, he was in a cargo boat, and he, a cargo crew, and the police were inspecting what the DA found. The cargo crew member looked at the manifest and asked the DA "What's your problem with it", "It shouldn't exist. This ship left Singapore with 246 containers, but arrived with 247. I'm guessing there something I'm not supposed to find in there" said the DA, then the man said "Listen, counselor, we don't want to wanna know what's in Mr. Falcone's crate", the DA sigh and said "Things are working a little differently now. Open it up", then the man opened it, and the DA turned his flashlight and saw what it was, it had a cover that said _Grace Enterprises_, he said "What hell is this?" then he got shot, the police with them shot him, and was continuing firing his gun.

The Narrows, a small island in the middle of Gotham's river, where the poorest of the people in Gotham live there; also it's the most dangerous part of Gotham city, in the Narrows is where the notorious Arkham Asylum is found. John found the house that had the shipments, he was below the window where the shipments were, and he took out a binocular that could extend in any direction. So he extended so he could look at the window above him, he saw an arm chair that had stuffed rabbits on it. He heard a door open; he turned to his right to find this kid, 4 years younger than him in his balcony, the kid turned to John and said, "It's you, isn't it? Everybody's been talking about you", "GET IN HERE" said the kid's dad, then he was about to leave but he turned to John and said, "The other kids won't believe", then John took the binocular he had and tossed it to the kid, then kid caught it, he smiled to John and said "Thanks", John nodded his head. When the kid left John climbed to the window, when he was inside he saw a regular dirty apartment, when he went to the stuffed rabbit, he took out whatever the rabbit butt had. He took out a bag with drugs, then he heard a door open, then he went to a dark place in the apartment to hide. Crane and three other goons walked to the armchair, "Get rid of all traces" said Crane, one of the goons said "Better torch the whole place", "All right" said another goon. Crane noticed the door opened, and then the goons started to dump gasoline all over the place, or use a lyicer bottle. One of the goons went to the bathroom, then he turned his head to the mirror, and John smacked him to hit the mirror, the others jumped, then one of the goons went to the bathroom carefully to be careful, then Crane left to put his mask on, then John jumped the goons and knocked both of them out. When he faced Crane, he uses his arm to disperse a gas on John. John then started to shake and he started to remember everything he was afraid of, including the bats, and his parents death, Crane said in a demonic voice in John's head "Oh, having trouble", then a bat escaped Crane's mouth, John felled to a chair and Crane said "Take a seat, have a drink", then he use a lyicer bottle that one of the goons use to spray it on John, then John got out from the chair, and moving around, "You look like a man who takes himself too seriously", then John was still remembering his dad Percy dying in front of him, and the bats, he was moving his arms around. Then Crane grabbed a lighter and lights it in front of John and said "Do you want my opinion? You need to lighten up" then he tossed the lighter to John and John caught on fire. John then went to the window where he came from and jumped, and landed on top of a car, he then land on the floor, he was rolling around to stop the fire, thank the gods it was still raining. He got up but he was still seeing the images then he was walking and fell couple times, he took out his grappling gun to the top of a building, then it pulled him up. When he reached the top he laid on the roof and took out his communicator and said "P-pi-Piper Jas-Jason help me, he-h-help me", he then blacked out. John waked up in Jason's car from a dream and started saying "Blo-blood. Take. T-ta-take poi-poison. Blood poison", Piper and Jason was worry "Hang in there John, please" said Piper, then "Hang in there buddy where almost home" said Jason. "Poi-poiso-poisonou, poisonous", John then jumped when he remember seeing this women, she had stormy gray eyes curly blood hair; she looked like his sister, she gave John a death look and cover him with her hands. _John, why do we fall?_ Said Percy before John blacked out again.

John waked up in his room, Piper put a wet towel on John's forehead and she smiled at John and said "Hey", "Hey" said John, he turned to left to see Jason mixing his water "Hey John, how you feeling" said Jason, "Sup Jason, and like crap", both Jason and Piper smiled at John, "How long was I out" asked John, "two days" said Piper. Jason said "It's your birthday" then he handed John his drink, John sat up and took it then Piper said "Many happy returns", John stopped drinking he said to Jason and Piper "I've felt these effects before", both were surprised, Piper went with Jason and John continued "But this was so much potent, it was some kind of hallucinogen weaponized, in aerosol form", "You have been hanging out in the wrong clubs, Mr. Jackson" said Fox, when he entered John's room, "We called Mr. Fox when your condition worsened after the first day" said Jason, "I analyzed your blood, isolating the receptor compounds and the protein-based catalyst" said Fox, "I understand" said John, "Bottom line, I synthesized an antidote" said Fox, "Could you make more" asked John, then Fox said "You planning on gassing yourself again, Mr. Jackson", "Well, you know how it is Mr. Fox, you're out at night, looking for kicks someone's passing around the weaponized hallucinogens" said John while smiling, Fox smiled and said "I'll bring what I have, the antidote should inoculate you for now" said Fox, he was about to leave then he turned around and said "One more thing, there were something else in your blood that doesn't seem right for humans, but it doesn't do nothing to you", John, Jason, and Piper shared glances and said "Well Mr. Fox, have heard of Greek mythology" asked Jason, "Yes, why?" said Fox, "We're demigods, Jason, John and me" said Piper. Fox was surprised and said "Demigods", all three of them nodded "I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty" said Piper, "I'm the son of Jupiter, but in Greek form is Zeus, the god of the sky and king of the gods", and lastly John said "I'm the grandson of Poseidon, my father Percy was the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea", Fox was still staring at them, "No wonder one of your cells looked like a lake" said Fox, all them laughed. John, Jason, and Piper were explaining about the gods, Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter, "Interesting" said Fox. "Please, Mr. Fox you can't tell no one please" said John, "Your secret safe with me", "Jason, Piper always a pleasure" said Fox, "Lucius" said Jason, "Bye Lucius" said Piper. John got up and ate two pieces of ambrosia, and drank a cup of nectar, after that he felt mighty again. Minutes later Lily went to John's room and said "Happy birthday John", John hugged her and said "Thanks Lil", "How old are you now?" asked Lily, "I'm thirteen" said John, "Cool, were going to have a party so get ready" said Lily.

Later in the afternoon, Melissa came and Piper was talking to her, then John was looking at the preparation of the party, he saw Piper and Melissa talking, "Melissa" said John, Piper turned around and headed back, "Looks like someone's been burning the candles at both ends, must've been quite an occasion" said Melissa, then John started to grin like a fool again in front of her, Piper gave John a small box that was the present of Melissa and Piper winked at John, then John said "It is my birthday", "I know. I'm sorry I can't come tonight, I was just dropping off your present" said Melissa, John frowned and said "You've got better plans", "My boss has been missing for two days which in this town means I should probably start by looking at the bottom of the river" said Melissa. John decided to tell her everything, including how he feels about her, "Melissa I" Melissa phone rang and she answered "Melissa Dawes", and she waited and said "Who authorized that? Get Crane down there now, don't take no for an answer. Call Dr. Lehmann, tell him we need our own assessment on the judge's desk by morning", she hung up and John asked "What's wrong", "It's Falcone, Dr. Crane moved him to Arkham Asylum on suicide watch" said Melissa, "You're going to Arkham now? It's in the Narrows, Melissa" said John, "You enjoy your party, John, some of us have work to do" said Melissa and John said "You be careful, Melissa", then Melissa kissed John on the cheek and said "Happy Birthday", John was blushing like a tomato and grinning like a fool, Melissa was heading to her car, John decided to open his present, there was a little note, it said _Finders Keepers_, then he saw the arrowhead that they found when they were kids. When John saw Melissa's car leaving he ran to the cave, "But, John the guests are going to arriving any minute" said Jason, "Keep them happy until I arrive, tell them that good jokes, or funny stories" said John then he patted Jason shoulders. John arrived to this room with a piano, he played some keys and a door opened, he went to it he reached the elevator and went down, he got down he ran to this cabinet, he opened it revealing his bat suit.

In Grace Tower, Fox was in his lab preparing more antidotes; he made some that mixes with nectar for John, Jason, or Piper if ever they get gassed. "Having fun?" said Mr. Earle to Fox, Fox turned to him and said, "Bill? Now, what's a big shot like you doing in a place like this?" "I need some information. The Grace Enterprise 47-B, 1-ME" said Earle, then Fox was thinking and said to Earle, "It's a microwave emitter, it was designed to vaporize an enemy's water supply. Rumor was they tested dispersing water-based chemical agents into the air, but isn't that illegal?" Earle then said to Fox, "I want all the information on the development of this project, all data, files, backup disks, on my desk right away", "Did you lose one" asked Fox, "I'm merging your department with Archives, and I am firing you" said Earle, Fox was stunned then Earle said "Didn't you get the memo?"

In the afternoon, the sun was setting, and Melissa was in Arkham Asylum, "Sca-scarecrow, scarecrow" said Falcone, Melissa was outside his room looking at him and waiting for Crane. Then Crane came and said in a surprise tone, "Miss Dawes, this is most irregular. I have nothing to add to the report I filed with the judge", then Melissa said "I have questioned about your report", "Such as?" asked Crane, then Melissa continued "Isn't it convenient for a 52-year-old man has no history of mental illness to suddenly have a psychotic breakdown just when he's about to be indicted?" "Well, as you can see for yourself, there is nothing convenient about his symptoms" said Crane. Melissa then heard Falcone say "Scar-scarecrow", Melissa turned to Crane and asked "What's 'scarecrow'?" "Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor, usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes. In this case, a scarecrow" said Crane, "He's drugged" asked Melissa. Outside John was listening to their conversation with his radio listener, and then Crane said to Melissa "Psychopharmacology is my primary field, I'm a strong advocate. Outside, he was a giant, in here only the mind can grant you power", "You enjoy the reversal" said Melissa, Crane said "I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do"; "I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone behind bars, not in therapy." Then Melissa was heading to the elevator and Crane was following her and she said "I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone including blood work. Find out what exactly you put him on", "First thing tomorrow, then" said Crane, "Tonight" said Melissa, the elevator door opened both went in and Melissa continued "I've already paged Dr. Lehmann at County General", "As you wish" said Crane, then he took out a key and clicked the basement button and then insert the key, and the door closed. When the elevator door opened Crane got out first and said to Melissa "This way, please" then Melissa was following him, he continued "There's something I think you should see", they headed to a door, Crane opened it, to reveal, some inmates working, some guards there. The inmates were working with chemicals, and some was dispersing the chemical water to a pipe with water. "This is where we make the medicine" said Crane, Melissa was shocked, "Perhaps you should have some, clear your head" said Crane, then Melissa was running to the elevator, once inside she closed the doors, and was pressing the buttons to get her out of that floor, Crane sighed then went to the elevators. Melissa knew it wasn't working, then the doors opened, it revealed Crane with his mask, he dispersed his gas in Melissa's face, she inhaled it, then Crane took her. The goons of Crane brought her to a table he went to her, she was shaking badly, "Who knows you're here" asked Crane, Melissa didn't answer, instead she was still shaking and breathing heavily, "WHO KNOWS?" asked Crane again, then Melissa screamed. The lights went out, Crane and his thugs were alarmed, Crane took his mask off and said "He's here", "Who" asked one of his goons, Crane answered with a smirk looking around "The Batman", then all of the goons were more alarmed, "Wh-what do we do" said a goon, then Crane said "What anyone does when a prowler comes around…call the police", "You w-w-want the cops here" said another goon, "At this point, they can't stop us. BUT THE BATMAN HAS A TALENT FOR DISRUPTION" screamed Crane for Batman to hear, then he continued, "Force him outside, the police will take him down" said Crane. After Crane finish all the goons spread out and try to be get John, "What about her" said a goon pointing to Melissa, and then Crane said "She hasn't got long, I gave her a concentrated dose. The mind can only take so much", another goon said "The things they say about him. C-c-ca-can he really fly", "I heard he can disappear" said another goon, "Well, we'll find out. Won't we?" They were all being quiet, then they heard a noise and all of them pointed there gun to the place they heard it, then John came behind a goon and another goon pointed his gun to him, then John took the gun that the goon he had and fire it to his feet, then he knocked the goon he had and went to another. He disappear when he knocked the last goon out and came from behind another goon and took him out, he fought the last two goon, Crane was hiding behind them, when he saw the opportunity to disperse the gas on John, he did, but John grabbed his arm, and knocked the last goon out, he took Crane's mask off and crabbed his hair to make Crane face him and John said, "Taste of your own medicine, doctor", then John inhaled deep and made Crane's arm to disperse the gas on Crane, then John grabbed him and asked "What have you been doing here", then in Crane's mind, John's masked looked like a demon with black gue coming out from John's mouth and asked one more time in a demonic voice, "Crane, Who are you working for", "L-L-L-Luke Luke Castellan", John got angry and said "Luke Castellan is dead, who are you working for", "Crane fucking answer me", then Crane said after a couple of seconds "D-Dr. Crane isn't here right now…. But if you'd like to make an appointment", then John heard the sirens and knocked Crane out.

Outside a police grabbed a voice speaker and said "Batman, put down your weapons and surrender. You're surrounded", then John went to Melissa and picked her up, and carried her bridal style and said in his normal voice, "Hang in there." Sargent Gordon and Flass arrived and Flass asked a police officer "What are you waiting for?" "Backup" said the officer, "Backup, are you kidding me" said Flass, "The Batman is in there, SWAT's on the way, but if you wanna go in now I'll be right behind you, sir" said the officer, then Flass said to Gordon "SWAT's on the way", then Gordon took his gun out and went inside. The SWAT's arrived and they were preparing to go inside, and Gordon was carefully walking the stairs; John noticed him and drop down to him and picked him up. The SWAT's entered and were looking out for Batman, on the top Gordon notice Melissa and asked "What's happen to her", "Crane poisoned her with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin" said John, then Gordon said "Let me get her down to the medics", "They can't help her, but I can" said John, the SWAT's turned the power back on and John reached to his boot and pressed a button and part of the heel in the boot lighted up and said to Gordon, "Get her downstairs, meet me in the alley on the narrow side." Back outside Flass and the Police were hearing screeching, "Crane's been smuggling his toxin hidden in Falcone's drugs and they're dumping it into the water supply" said John, Gordon was shocked and said "What was he planning", "I don't know" said John and Gordon asked "Was he working for Falcone", "He mentioned someone else, someone worse" said John. John still couldn't believe that Luke was alive, he saw the old bald head dead, "I need to get her the antidote before the damage becomes permanent" said John, and Gordon asked "How long does she has", "Not long" said John, Gordon picked her up and was about to go downstairs, then he heard the screeching and asked John "What is that", "Backup" said John. "WHAT THE F…" said Flass when the bats started to fly in, Flass and the police ducked to the grown, Gordon started to carry Melissa and the bats broke the windows and entered Arkham and the SWAT's were trying to get out. John took out the device that was hidden in his boot and dropped it. When he dropped it, the bats made a tornado type of thing, and John jumped and in the eye, he made his cape extend to make him look like a giant bat. When John landed safely, he started walking to where he needed to be, when he arrived at these rooms, he found a room, he took out mini mines and throw it at the door and it open, he did the same with the walls; he saw an inmate and said "Excuse me." In the ally he found Gordon he was looking out for cops and John, "How is she" asked John, then Gordon handed Melissa to John and said "She's fading. We gotta go", then he looked out for cops and said "I'll get my car", then John said "I brought mine", Gordon looked confused and said "Yours" he turned around and the Tumbler turned on and Gordon moved to the side, and the Tumbler left. Then the Tumbler crashed into an empty police car, Gordon looked in awe and said "I've gotta get me one of those"

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own Batman Begins WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does**

**I don't own anything, nothing**

**Please I need review to continue writing**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- **

**Batman Begins**

**Ch. 8**

"He is in a vehicle" said a cop to another cop in the radio, the cop in the other end in the line said "Make and color", "It's a bl-black…t-t-tank" the other cop said in awe. The Tumbler was going over the speed limits in the streets of Gotham while police were chasing John, inside Melissa was still shacking, and John said still in his Batman voice, "Stay Calm", then Melissa was shacking a little bit more, but calmly, then John said, "You've been poisoned", when John said that Melissa jumped in her seat a little. The police were getting more police cars on John's tail, he need to get rid of them so he can get to the cave and get Melissa the antidote. John speed the Tumbler, then he saw police cars blocking his way, _damn_ said John in his head then he turned, and all the police cars that were blocking his way were now chasing him. "Breathe slowly" said John to Melissa, she was shaking, jumping, and breathing heavily, when Melissa looked outside through the window, everything in her mind was becoming bright light. Then John decided to take a short cut, he then made the Tumbler go to the side walk and went through a building, when he was crossing a small bridge, light were appearing from the windows, John looked to find out where it came from, it was a police helicopter, then Melissa was calm, but breathing heavily, "Hold on" said John. In the streets of Gotham, John was trying his best to go fast without hitting cars; he turned when he saw a police car blocking his way he then turned again. When John turned the last time, he entered a parking garage, "What are you doing" said Melissa when her voiced cracked, "Shortcut" said John in returned. John then reached the roof of the parking garage, he was surrounded, but the police made a mistake, John could make the Tumbler go through the two police cars that were blocking him, "He's got no way off that roof" said the Police in the helicopter. A police use his loudspeakers in his car and said "Turn off your engine. Step away from the car", _Weapons system activated_ said the computer in the Tumbler, then John's chair was moving to the middle, and it made him ducked to go to this hole, then John clicked a button on the wheel and fired, and made a hole on the wall of the parking garage, straight were John was, he then clicked another button, and made the Tumbler go through the police car and through the hole, he made it jumped so he landed on the roof of the other building. The phrase; "_Get ready for a bumpy ride"_ fitted for John, because it was bumpy for him in the roof of the building he's in. Then he turned and headed to another building's roof, "What street is he taking" said a cop, "HE'S NOT ON A STREET, HE'S FLYING ON ROOFTOPS" screamed another cop. When he jumped from the last roof, he landed on the freeway, and headed to a tunnel, John decided to make a mess so the cops were distracted, and it worked, John speed up the Tumbler and noise was too much for Melissa to bear so she closed her eyes and put her hands on her head, _Make it stop, make it stop please_ said Melissa in her head. "At least tell me what it looks lie" said a cop, then John passed him and other police cars passed him as well, then he looked awe and said "Never mind." Melissa was about to faint, then she waked up when she thought that John was about to crashed. John pressed the screen at his right and a camera video came from it, it showed police car still chasing him, then John pressed a button and it released mines. Thanks to the mines two police cars crashed, and one was blocked because of it, then John and the rest of the police exited the tunnel, but still were on the freeway. Then John pressed a couple of buttons and it made the Tumbler disappears in the shadows of the night. _Stealth mode activated_ said the computer, then John turned to Melissa, he put his hands on her shoulders and said "Stay with me", then Melissa turned to him and just nodded, John nodded back and went back on concentrating. "What-? There he is" said a cop when he heard a faint engine noise passed him, then the lights of the Tumbler turned on and made a right and the police cars crashed with one another. Then John entered this forest, Melissa was fainting, then John saw the water fall, "Just hold on" said John, then he saw the waterfall clearly, he made the water fall make an entrance for him to go to the bat cave, John speed up the Tumbler and was about to pushed the noz button, then Melissa fainted, "MELISSA" screamed John, then John pressed the button and landed safely in the bat cave, he made the waterfall closed, and he hurried to his desk and grabbed the antidote, he returned to Melissa and gave her the antidote, he sigh in relived and he started praying to Apollo for the antidote to work.

Back in Arkham Asylum, workers were trying to figure out what Crane had been doing to the water supply, Gordon then went to a worker and asked "They get any of this crap into the mains?" the worker just nodded and Gordon said "Notify the water company, there's gotta be a way to isolate it", "No, they put it all in, they must've been at this for weeks. Gotham's entire water supply is laced with it" said the worker; Gordon asked "Why haven't we felt the effects", "Must be compound that has been absorbed through the lungs" said the worker back at Gordon.

In the bat cave, Melissa waked up in a table and she saw a couple of bats, "How do you feel" asked John, then she turned to see John still in his bat suit sitting next to her, "Where are we? Why did you bring me here?" asked Melissa, "If I hadn't, your mind would now be lost, you were poisoned" said John, then Melissa sit up and said, "It was-it was Dr. Crane", then John came to her to lay her down and said "Rest. Gordon has Crane", "Is Sergeant Gordon your friend" asked Melissa, John looked at her and said "I don't have the luxury of friends", she felt bad for batman, and then John continued "I'm going to give you a sedative. You'll wake up back at home, when you do, get these to Gordon, and Gordon alone, trust no one" then John showed her two vials, "What are they" asked Melissa, and John said "The antidote. One for Gordon to inoculate himself, the other for mass production", "Mass production" asked Melissa, and then John said "Crane was just a pawn, we need to be ready", then John gave her the sedative and she fell asleep _you're always beautiful Melissa_ said John in his head, and then he took off his mask and headed upstairs.

John then appears from the secret door off the bat cave, and was faced with an angry Jason, John was finishing putting his tux and Jason said "When you told me your grand plan for saving Gotham the only thing stopping me from calling Chiron to take you to Camp Half-Blood, was when you said it wasn't about thrill-seeking", "It's not" said John, then Jason pointed to the TV and said "What would you call that?" then John looked at the TV and saw the whole chase he had and he said "Damn good television", "It's a miracle no one was killed" said Jason with anger in his voice, "I didn't have time to observe the rules of the road, Jason", said John, then Jason said "You're getting lost inside this monster of yours", "I'm using this monster to help other people, just like my father did" said John, "For Percy Jackson, helping others wasn't about proving anything to anyone, including himself" said Jason then John turned to him and said with a little bit of anger "It's Melissa, Jason. She was dying. She's downstairs, sedated. I need you take her home", then John started walking to the party trying to fix his tie**(a/n- I know it's a bow tie, but I like a regular tie better)** "Well, we both care for Melissa, but what you're doing has to be beyond that, it can't be personal, or you're just a vigilante" said Jason, then John finished his tie and said to Jason "Is Fox still here", "Yes" said Jason, then John said "Good, we need to send these people home now", "THOSE ARE JOHN JACKSON'S GUEST, YOU HAVE A NAME TO MAINTAIN" said Jason, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY NAME JASON" said John, then Jason said "It's not just your name, John. It's your father's name and mine, and it's all that's left of him" then John was still there waiting for Jason to finished, "Don't destroyed it, you're bowering mine name remember" said Jason, then John left to the party. John then went to the lobby "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JOHN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" said everyone, then John smiled at them then he grabbed a class of soda and Mr. Earle came to him and John said "Mr. Earle", "Happy Birthday, John" said Earle, and John asked "How did the stock offering go", "Prices soared" said Earle, "Who was buying" asked John, then Earle said "All kinds of funds and brokerages, it's a bit technical. The key thing is our company future is secure", "Great" said John in returned. "Well, well, well, if it isn't kelp head no. 2" said Thalia, John's Godmother, John hugged her and she said "Happy Birthday, John", "Thanks aunt Thals, so where's uncle Nico" asked John, "Somewhere, he always gets lost in this house" said Thalia, then both them shared a laugh "What in Hades are you eating John your growing, your taller than your father at this age" said Nico, "I don't know" said John, the three were talking for fifteen minutes, then John said Goodbyes to see other people. "Well Chiron, how's camp" asked John when he found Chiron in his wheelchair, "It's good, put will be nice if you were there, John" said Chiron, "Well I've been at a camp looking thing" said John, he IM Chiron when he arrived at Gotham City and told him about the League of Shadows, "Yeah, I know, but it will be nice if you're at camp" said Chiron. "Happy Birthday John" said Piper, then they hugged, "Happy Birthday, John" said Clarisse and Chris unison, then all four of them talk and John left to find Fox.

In Arkham Asylum, Gordon asked "What was the plan, Crane. How were you gonna get your toxin into the air", "Sc-sc-scar-scarecrow, s-s-scra-scarecrow" said Crane, "Who were you working for; Crane" asked Gordon, "Oh, it's too late. You can't stop it now" said Crane, and then Gordon got up and left the cell.

Back at Grace Manor, John found Fox and John said "Thank You for that item", "You're welcome, I know you'll put it to good use" said Fox, then John said "I already have. How long would it take to manufacture on a large scale", "Weeks, Why" asked Fox, then John continued "Somebody's planning to disperse the toxin using the water supply", "The water supply won't help you disperse an inhalant" said Fox, then Fox stood there shocked and John saw it and said "What", "Unless you have a microwave emitter powerful enough to vaporize all the water in the mains. A microwave emitter like the one Grace Enterprises just misplaced" said Fox, "Misplaced?" said John, Fox said "Earle just fired me for asking too many questions about it", "I need you to go back to Grace Enterprises now and start making more of that antidote, I think the police are gonna need as much as they can get their hands on" said John, then John was about to leave until Fox said "My security clearance has been revoked", "That wouldn't stop a man like you, would it" said John. John was trying to find a way to get rid of these people, then a women came to him and said "John, there's somebody you must meet", "Not now, Mrs. Delane" said John, but it didn't stop her, she dragged him until they reached a man that wasn't facing them then she said "May I introduce Mr. Luke Castellan" then John froze when she said the name, the man turned around, but it didn't look like Luke, "You're not Luke Castellan, I watched him die" said John, "But is Luke Castellan immortal" said a familiar voice, he turned to see his longtime friend Henri Ducard, "Are his methods supernatural", then it hit John's mind, the bald headed Chinese man wasn't Luke Castellan, Henri Ducard was the real Luke Castellan, "Or cheap parlor tricks to conceal your true identity, Luke" said John, then Luke said "Surely a man who spends his nights scrambling over the rooftops of Gotham wouldn't begrudge me dual identities", "I saved your life" said John, then Luke said "I warned you about compassion, John, but your father Percy had the same weakness", "You knew my father" asked John, "Yes, many years ago at Camp Half- Blood" said Luke. John decided to push that aside and said "Your quarrel is with me, you let these people go", then Luke smirked and said "You are welcome to explain the situation to them", then John found a way to get rid of the people, _I'm so going to regret this_ said John in his head, "Everyone. Everybody" said John, then they all stop talking, and John continued "I-I-I I want to thank you all for coming here tonight and drinking all of my booze, well it's not mine it's my step-parents" then they all chuckled and John fake chuckled, and continued "No, really. There's a thing about being a Jackson or a Grace that you're never short of a few freeloaders, like yourselves to fill up your mansion with. So here's to you people. Thank you", "That's enough, John" said Travis Stoll, but John continues "I'm not finished. To all of you, to all of you phonies, all of you two-faced friends you sycophantic suck-ups who smile through your teeth at me please, leave me in peace. Please go. Stop smiling, it's not a joke, please leave, the party's over, get out now", then Travis and Katie Stoll came to him and Katie said "The apple has fallen very far from the tree, John", John felt bad by doing that, but it was the only way to save them. Piper came to John and slapped him hard and she said "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, JOHN", "Listen Piper" said John, but he was cut by her and she said "NO, YOU LISTEN, I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO THESE PEOLE, AND YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE A FUCKING LETTER TO ALL OF THEM TO APOLOGIZE", "Okay, okay, calm down", then she stormed off, then John was left right there in awe. He realized a couple of kids and adults stayed, then Luke came to him and said "Amusing, but pointless, none of these people have long to live, your antics at the asylum have forced my hand", "So Crane was working for you" said John, then Luke said "His toxin is derived from the organic compound found in our blue flowers, he was able to weaponized it", "He's not a member of the League of Shadows" said John, "Of course not, he thought our plan was to hold the city to ransom" said Luke, then John said "But really, you are gonna release Crane's poison on the entire city", "Then watch Gotham tear itself apart through fear" said Luke. "How old are you John" asked Luke, "Thirteen" said John, Luke smile and said "It's time for you to learn your secret", "What secret" said John, "Your family secret" said a female voice behind John, he turned around and saw a women, she had stormy gray eyes and curly blond hair in a ponytail, she looked like Ashley, John's sister, she is also the one he saw when he was poisoned by Crane, "Who are you" asked John, "John, this is my wife Annabeth Castellan" said Luke, then Annabeth said "It's Annabeth Chase, but before you were born John, and before I married Luke, it was Annabeth Jackson"

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own Batman Begins WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does**

**I don't own anything, nothing**

**Please I need review to continue writing**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- **

**Batman Begins**

**Ch. 9**

Annabeth Jackson, Annabeth Jackson, Annabeth Jackson, that name was keep repeating in John's head; he couldn't believe her, if this was true then that explain why Ashley looks like Annabeth, Annabeth is Ashley's mother, and maybe John's real mother, John always thought that Rachael was his real mother, he guessed wrong. "I'm the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies, I'm also your real mother John" said Annabeth, John's eyes widen when he heard that, his legs felt wobbly and he fell on one knee and he whisper, "Impossible", "It is the truth John. Have you ever wonder why you are so smart, because of me and your grandmother, Athena, the wisdom from us made you smart, you didn't think that you're intelligence came from that pathetic seaweed brain of a father of yours, no it came from me and your grandmother. Your eyes are teal, because that's the color combination of green and gray** (a/n-I'm guessing on that one)**, you look like me and your father, John, believe whatever you want to believe, but the truth is that, I'm your mother" finish Annabeth. John was sad and angry, "What's your real name John" asked Annabeth, "Jonathan C. Jackson", "Do you know what the C. stands for" asked Annabeth, John shake his head "Your name is Jonathan Chase Jackson, Chase is my name before I got married" again John was in shocked, "What the hell happened" asked John, "Well, after the second Titan war, me and your father started dating, 3 years later we got married and a year later I was pregnant with twins." said Annabeth before she was cut by John, "Twins? Are you saying I have another sister or brother", "Try more sister, gods your more stupid than our father" said another female voice, John saw her, she had jet black curly hair, her eyes are gray, and she looks like John, the whole look like both Annabeth and Percy, "Who in Hades are you" said John with anger, "My name is Crystal Jackson" said Crystal, "I can control water, and I'm smart, not like you, but smart" said Crystal, then Annabeth continued, "Like I was saying, a year into the marriage, I was pregnant with Ashley and Crystal. After 5 years in the marriage, I discovered that Percy isn't the one, he isn't my true love, so he made my job simple by divorcing me, and then I took Crystal and your father took Ashley", "I was glad to be away from my father" said Crystal with an evil smile, "When I left, I went straight to Luke, he took me in and I realized, that Luke was my true love. Before Luke left for a quick trip, we had an argument, so when he left I went to a coffee shop and saw Percy, I decided to be nice, then that devil sea spawn poisoned me, made me fall in love with him, at first I thought I made a mistake by leaving him. After two months of seeing each other he got me pregnant with you, then I realized that he poisoned me with a love potion, so I hated him ever since. I wanted to abort you, but your grandmother came and told me not to, I asked why, because at first she hated your father, but she said that he was a nice person and that I should keep you. When she left, I ignored her and went to abort you before Luke came back, but when I entered my mom kidnapped me so I wouldn't abort you. Somehow my mom made a clone of me for Luke, so I stayed in Olympus for 9 months, when after I gave birth to you the nurse left me alone with you, so they made that mistake and I tried to kill you, then your grandfather came and stopped me. When I returned Luke and I got married and I told him what happen, thank gods he didn't overreact, then he told me about the League of Shadows, how he was in control of it since the end of the Titan war", finished Annabeth. John got up, still in shock. "You loved my dad once mom, why did you leave" asked John, "Ask your dead father" said Annabeth with an evil smirk and Crystal laughed, "Now, now ladies be nice" said Luke, "I found the League of Shadows, they are secret organization of demigods, I took over and became their leader, I hired an old member to be my double, then I found you and I took you in" continued Luke, "Every day mom and me wanted to kill you" said Crystal, then Luke said "I convinced them that you'll be a great member, even though you destroyed my base, we're here to do some work"

**(A/n- underline**** when things are happening somewhere else**** regular is when Luke, Annabeth and Crystal is talking with John)**

Two SWATS entered the security room in Arkham and knocked the security guard out, and then they pressed a button that opens all doors of all the inmates in Arkham. "You three are going to destroy millions of lives" said John, then Luke said, "Only a cynical man would call what these people have 'lives' Jackson, crime, despair, this not how man was supposed to live. The League of Shadows has been a check against human corruption for thousands of years, even back to ancient times, we sacked Athens, Sparta, and Rome, loaded trade ships with plague rats, burned London to the ground. Every time a civilization reaches the pinnacle of its decadence we returned to restore the balance", "Gotham isn't beyond saving, give me more time, there are good people here" said John, then everyone including Crystal and Annabeth chuckled evilly, "You are defending a city so corrupt we have infiltrated every level of its infrastructure" said Annabeth. All the inmates of Arkham left their cells; they were surprised that they would be free. The two SWATS entered Crane's cell, they tossed him his mask, Crane looked up, and one of the SWATS said "Time to play" "When I found you in that jail cell, you were lost" said Luke, "Lost, more like a loser like our father" said Crystal, then John gave her the death glare, she was still smirking, "Don't listen to them, I believed in you, I took away your fear, I showed you how to master your powers that even Percy and Poseidon thought impossible , and I showed you a path. You were my greatest student, it should you standing by our side saving the world" said Luke, Annabeth came next to Luke and said "Luke is right even though I hate you, I will push that hate aside, so you and me along with your sister and Luke will save the world, join us John" then she extended her hand for John to take, "Come and join us my son" said Annabeth, Crystal gave John a agreeing nod, but John said "I'll be standing where I belong. Between you three and the people of Gotham", Annabeth hands fell and both her Crystal gave John a disappointing stare, "No one can save Gotham" said Luke, and Luke gave them a signal, all the demigods started trashing the place, and dumping gas all over and igniting the gas, Annabeth and Crystal were behind John, "When a forest grows too wild, a purging fire is inevitable and natural. Tomorrow the world and the fucking gods of Olympus will watch in horror as its greatest city destroys itself. The movement back to harmony will be unstoppable this time" said Luke, then John said "You attacked Gotham before", "Of course, over the ages our weapons grown more sophisticated, with Gotham we tried a new one, economics, but we underestimated certain of Gotham's citizens…such as your dad, and step-mom" said Luke, then John was shocked again, "You killed them" said John, Luke nodded, "Actually I convinced Luke to assassinate Percy and Rachael along with you and Ashley, I wanted revenge for being impregnated with you, and Luke agreed because he was in our way in destroying Gotham" said Annabeth, "You bitch Ashley was your daughter and you kill her, and you agreed with this, they were your FUCKING FATHER AND SISTER CRYSTAL" said John, "So what those two were fucking losers anyway" said Crystal, then all of the house was on fire, and Luke continued "Gunned down by one of the very people they were trying to help, create enough hunger and everyone becomes a criminal, their deaths galvanized the city into saving itself and Gotham has limped on ever since. WE ARE BACK TO FINISH THE JOB, and this time no misguiding idealists will get in the way, like your father you lack the courage to do all that is necessary. If someone stands in the way of true justice you simply walk up behind them, and stab them in the heart" then behind John, Annabeth took out her dagger, and Crystal took out two daggers, and a ninja took out a dagger as well and started to attack John. John used the glass that he had and smashed it at the ninja's head, and fought Annabeth and Crystal, then John pushed them aside, and attacked Luke, he took out backbiter and attacked John as well, then they were both at a locked and John said in an hatred tone, "I am going to stop you, all three of you", "You and your father never did learn to mind your surroundings" said Luke, and then they pushed each other away and John fought Annabeth, Crystal, and Luke, he knocked Crystal and Annabeth cut John's arm, then Luke knocked John down, because of the fire, a log came in top of John and John was trying to get out, the heat was draining him because John was the grandson of Poseidon, "Justice is balance, you burned my house and left us for dead" said Luke, Annabeth then kicked John's face with anger to knock John unconscious , and Luke continued "Considered us even" and Luke, Annabeth, and Crystal left.

In Arkham the two demigods' ninjas disguised as SWATS prepared explosives, and then when they were ready they blow it and a hole was made. Gordon jumped a little bit, and heard inmates screamed in happiness.

Grace Manor was in flames, parts of the building collapsed, "No one comes out, make sure" said Luke to a demigod ninja, "At last, that devil of a son of mine will finally die" said Annabeth, and then all three entered a SWAT truck and were grinning evilly.

"They're all gone" asked Gordon to Flass, then Flass nodded and Gordon asked another question "How many from maximum security", "Every one of them, serial killers, rapists" said Flass, and Gordon said "Get them to raise the bridges, we don't want any getting of the island", "Yeah, I'll raise the bridges, until I get all available units in here to catch the homicidal maniacs" said Flass.

Melissa waked up in her apartment, then she remembered what to do, "MOM, I'M GOING OUT REAL QUICK" said Melissa, "OK HONEY, JUST BE CAREFUL" said her mom, then Melissa left and went to find Gordon.

All of Grace Manor was in flames, and John was unconscious, then Jason hit knocked one of the demigod ninja, and started to fight with the other one, when they were in locked the ninja recognized Jason and he said "Jason", "Chuck", Chuck was an old friend of Jason back at Camp Jupiter before the whole Gaia mess, then Jason knocked him out and said "Sorry buddy, I don't know was going on", then Jason enter the mansion trying to find John. When Jason found John he ran up to him and said "John, John, John" then John waked up and Jason flipped the log and then he helped John up, they went to the room with the piano, Jason played the keys and the door to the bat cave opened. When they entered the elevator and reached the bottom, John looked up and said, "What I've done, Jason? Everything your family, my father built is gone", then Jason looked at the John shirt, it was covered in blood here the log hit him, then Jason said "The Jackson and Grace legacy is more than bricks and mortar, John", "I wanted to save Gotham, then my mom comes in and my sister along with someone else and makes it worse, I failed, Crystal was right I am a loser" said John, Jason to push all about Annabeth and Crystal aside, and he said "Why do we fall John,… so we can learn to pick ourselves up", John smiled and said "Did my father told you that" asked John, Jason nodded, and John asked "You and Piper haven't given up on me", "never" said Jason.

In the Narrows a cop tackled an inmate and a citizen said "HARASSMENT! I SEE HARASSMENT", then Flass came he took out a gun and pointed to the citizen and said "Maybe you like to see some excessive force", "Madmen with a gun" said the citizen and he backed up. _"With residents furious at the unexpected show of police strength to round up the inmates…" _said a newscaster, Melissa was about to cross and a cop stopped her and he said "Lady were about to raise these bridges", "Officer, I am a Gotham City district attorney, let me pass", then the officer let her. A whole line of police cars, SWATS, and police horses were crossing the bridges to the narrows. Melissa found Gordon, Gordon saw her he went to her and said "What are you doing here", "Our mutual friend sent me with this, it counteracts Crane's toxin" said Melissa and showed him the two vials, and Melissa continued "Hopefully you won't need it", "Not unless he's got some way of getting that crap into the air" said Gordon. Back at the checkpoint of the bridge, the SWAT truck that had Luke, Annabeth, and Crystal arrived and the police let it through. Gordon ordered Melissa to get off the island before they raise the bridges, then the train that was driven by a demigod arrived at the location Luke told him to, below where the train was, Luke and the demigods ninjas were preparing the microwave emitter. The kid that John met couple nights ago was lost, and demigod pushed him out of the way "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing" said Melissa, the demigod just ignored her, "Gentlemen, my beautiful wife, my step daughter, time to spread the word, and the word is…panic" then Luke turned on the microwave emitter and all of the askew pipes of the sewers exploded, and all the pipes that had water exploded releasing all of the water within, and the water turned to smoke.

In Grace Tower a worker saw in his computer that the Narrows water main was in trouble, "Jesus, the pressure, it's spiking, right there" he said pointing to the Narrows, another worker saw it and said, "That water main is right under the Narrows"

All of the demigod ninjas had mask on and were helping to lift the microwave emitter to the train in the top. Flass was standing there thinking _what the hell is going on_. Gordon knew what's going on so he took the antidote. Flass saw two teenagers running, he pointed his gun at them because he saw that they were monsters, the teenagers thought that Flass was a monster two, but they backed up, Flass was about to kill them until Gordon knocked him out and handcuffed him to a pole. Commissioner Loeb arrived at the entranced of the Narrows he grabbed a communicator of one of his police officer and said "This is Commissioner Loeb, come on, somebody talk to me. COME ON"

At the bat cave, John took a quick bath so the water can help him recover and seal up his wound, it still hurt so he took a piece of ambrosia, and a cup of nectar. He got dressed in his bat suit; he grabbed some kits, mines, some batarangs, explosive batarangs, and his grapple gun. He got on his Tumbler, when he reached the waterfall he ordered it to open up; when he left he ordered it to close up.

Back at the Narrows, some people were eating each other, some were killing, and some committed suicide, "Loeb, Loeb, this is Gordon" said Gordon when he found a communicator, Loeb asked him "What the hell is going on", "We need reinforcement, TAC team, SWAT, riot cops" said Gordon, Loeb was trying to calm Gordon down "Gordon, Gordon, GORDON, all the city's riot police are on the island with you", "Well they're completely incapacitated" said Gordon back to Loeb. Melissa was hugging the boy protectively and she said "It's okay, it's okay, no one's gonna hurt you", "OF COURSE THEY ARE" said someone, then Melissa turn to see Crane with his mask on with a horse, "Crane" said Melissa, "No, Scarecrow" said Crane, Melissa picked the boy up and started running from Crane. "Gordon… there's no one else to send" said Loeb, then they saw the Tumbler jumped across the river to the Narrows, John landed by Gordon he went to him and Gordon said "The Narrows is tearing itself to pieces", "This is just the beginning, if they hit the whole city with toxin there's nothing to stop Gotham tearing itself apart by massive panic" said John, then Gordon asked, "How are they gonna do that", "They will be using the train, the monorail follows the water mains to the central hub beneath Grace Tower, if they get their machine in Grace station it'll cause a chain reaction that'll vaporize the city's water supply" said John, then Gordon said "Covering Gotham in this poison", "I'm gonna stop them from loading that train, but I may need your help" said John and Gordon asked all prepare "What you need", "Can you drive the stick" said John. Melissa was running from Crane, and Crane found them, in the kid's mind, the horse that Crane has breaths fire, and has demon red eyes Crane said "There you are. There is nothing to fear, but fear itself" then Melissa took out her tazor and shot it at Crane, and Crane left. Melissa was surrounded and she took a gun from a police officer and pointed at the inmates that where surrounding them, "Batman w-w-will s-save us, he'll come", then Melissa said "Don't peek" because she was about to shot them, but John came knocked one of the inmates and took Melissa and the kid to the top of a building. Gordon was preparing the Tumbler then he said in his communicator, "This is Gordon prepare to lower the bridges." Melissa was looking at the kid, he was still shacking, "I t-t-t-told you h-h-he come" Melissa smile at him and turned to John, John then left and was about to jump and she stop him by saying, "Wait, you could die, at least tell me your name", John turned to her and said "It's not who I am underneath,… but what I do that defines me", "John" said Melissa, then John jumped his cape extended for him to glide, she smile at John and whisper "Be careful John, I love you"

The people saw John gliding and they were scared because they saw him as a devil bat. Crystal heard the noises, and she said "Mom, Luke do you hear that", then Luke said "Yes, I think I know who it is" they had two ninjas that where sons of Ares with them, they saw John he landed on the railing, Crystal and Annabeth looked surprised, Luke said "Well, well, you took my advice about theatricality a bit literally", "It ends here" said John, "For you and the police maybe, but our fight however lies with the rest of Gotham. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a city to destroy" said Luke, and John said "I can't beat two of your pawns", "As you wish" said Luke he called the last two and they landed, "Wow, you want to die soon huh John" said Crystal before she left with Luke and Annabeth to the train. The one of the demigod ninjas was a child of nemesis and the other was a child of Hephaestus, John attack the son of nemesis and they fall of the railing, the child of Hephaestus and the two child of Ares jumped to where they were fighting. On the Tumbler Gordon made it so he could have GPS, back to the fight John knocked one of the child of Ares out, then fought the other two then he knocked the child of Hephaestus next, the other two were still fighting with John. The last child of Ares was pushed off and landed on the ground then the child of nemesis and John were still struggling then they both fell to the ground and the nemesis kid was out cold, then John realized he was surrounded by people. At the train Luke said to Annabeth "Listen Annabeth, I need you to go and take Crystal with you", "What, why" asked Annabeth, "Listen, I need you to make sure that everyone in Gotham is inhaling the poison if not make them or kill them" said Luke, "Ok I understand, I love you" said Annabeth before she kissed Luke, "I love you too" said Luke to Annabeth, "Be careful Luke" said Crystal. When Crystal and Annabeth left Luke started the train and put it in full speed. John was being tackled by the citizen, he dropped the grappling gun, when he realized the train leaving he reached for the grappling gun, when he did he fired it and he was dragged by the train.

Commissioner Loeb saw that the bridges were being lowered he said "Who the hell authorized this" and then all askew and pipes exploded realizing the inhalant when the train passed them, then Gordon passed Loeb, _Distance to Grace Tower, three miles_ said the computer in the Tumbler. John was desperately trying to climb the rope to the train, but it was too hard, being dragged by the train. "Mom look" said Crystal in a roof, Annabeth took out her binoculars and saw John being dragged by the train and trying to climb, "That son of a …" said Annabeth, "Come on I got an idea" said Annabeth to Crystal. "The pressure's moving along the mains, blowing the pipes, and if that pressure reaches us the water supply right across the whole city is gonna blow" said the worker in Grace Tower. Annabeth and Crystal arrived at this roof top where they could see the train going fast, Annabeth took out a crossbow with an scope, she fired it, the arrow almost hit John, John saw it were it came from, Annabeth was still firing the arrows at John but kept missing, so John took out a batarang, he throw it, the batarang hit the crossbow and it fell of the roof, "DAMN IT" said Annabeth. John took care of that problem, but he was still being dragged across the city by the train, Gordon saw John being drag, _At the next intersection, turn right_ said the computer in the Tumbler, so Gordon did turn right he entered a tunnel. John then pressed a button on the grapple gun that retracted and pulled him, so he launched himself at a window of the train, as he hits it, he is now on the train, Luke turned around to see who it was then John landed a few feet across from Luke, face to face, "You will never learn" said Luke, then Luke took out his sword and attacked John. Luke and John were going at it, John kept blocking Luke's attack with his arm blades, then Luke said "Familiar, don't you have anything new", he swung his sword to John, John grabbed the sword with his two arm blades, and said "HOW ABOUT THIS?" then he broke Luke's sword with his arm blades, Luke was in awe and John kicked him. John then went to the train's control panel to try to stop it, then Luke came from behind him and made John's head hit the panel, then Luke used the rest of his broken sword and stab the panel, it made the train go faster, John and Luke were kept fighting, then they reached the next car. _You have arrived at Grace Tower_ said the computer, when Gordon arrived at Grace Tower; he stopped it in front of the tower that connects the tracts of the train. John and Luke were giving each other massive blows, John then hit Luke in the chest and Luke fell, then Luke elbowed John in the face and Luke hit John's leg, and John fell in one knee, and Luke hit John's face and that made John hit the floor, then Luke kneed John's stomach, then he started choking him. _Weapons system activated_ said the computer when the chair was dragging Gordon in the middle then made him duck to go in the hole, "Nice ride" said a homeless person when he saw the Tumbler, then Gordon fired the weapon and it hit one of the legs that supported the tower. "Don't be afraid John' said Luke when he was choking John, Gordon fired at the second leg, the tower was leaning a bit and Gordon was readjusting his aim so he could aim at the third leg. "You are just an ordinary thirteen year old in a cape, that's why you couldn't fight injustice, and that's why you can't stop this train" said Luke, then Gordon fired at the third leg, and the tracks fell from the tower "YES" said Gordon, then the whole Tower fell, "Who said anything about stopping it" said John, then Luke looked up to see the tower fall _"Oh crap"_ said Luke in his head. John flipped Luke around, he was in top and John had two batarangs in his hand pointing at Luke and he said "You never did learn to mind your surroundings", Luke was surprised he smile and he said "Have you finally learn to do what is necessary", "I won't kill you" said John, then John put his batarangs away, and grabbed some mines, and throw it behind him and it made the cars connecting the car John's in separated, "But I don't have to save you", then John extended his cape, thanks to the wind, it made him leave the train and he started gliding, Luke turned to see the train fell, he smirk and said "I will be back" then he closed his eyes. The train fell and it landed on the bottom of a parking garage away from Grace Tower, then it exploded. When the train exploded the water subsided, and the guys in the control room in Grace Tower sighed with relieved. Crystal and Annabeth arrived just in time to see the explosion, "NO" said Annabeth then she started crying, Crystal had tears in her eyes then she saw John gliding, Annabeth also saw him "JOHN I CURSED THE DAY I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU I FUCKING HATE YOU" said Annabeth before she cried again. Gordon got out from the tumbler and saw the damage, he saw John gliding and Gordon waved at him and left.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own Batman Begins WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does**

**I don't own anything, nothing**

**Please I need review to continue writing**


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- **

**Batman Begins**

**Ch. 10**

John was gliding back home, he could get the Tumbler from Gordon later, then he started to feel dizzy, then he fell on the roof top of some building and pasted out.

When John waked up he saw the stars clearly, for him it was weird because of all the pollution the earth caused we couldn't see the stars clearly. He stood up and realized that he was in a golden room, the door in front of him was too big, _Where the hell am I_ said John in his head, he landed on a roof, not in a big golden room, "Hello John" said a voice behind John, he took out a batarang and faced the direction he heard the voice and was about to throw it. When he turned he saw 12 figures sitting in their chairs, they were big too, and John realized that he was in Olympus, Mt. Olympus, he still wouldn't lower his guard, "It's ok John put that away, and take of the mask we know who you are" said Poseidon his grandfather. John put his batarang away and took of his mask, "Why am I here?" asked John, "Well your grandparents wanted to talk to you about the things that happen today and to wish you a happy birthday, and Happy Birthday John" said Zeus, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN" said every god, John didn't smile, "Come on man smile, it's good for you" said Apollo, John just shrugged it off, "Nice gadgets" said Hephaestus, "Thanks" said John. Poseidon and Athena stood up and went to human size and took John to separate room, "Look John I-I-I-I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was your grandmother" said Athena, John looked down and asked "Why didn't you tell me", "Your father asked me not to tell you, I wanted tell you so bad every day, but Percy was right, if I told you who I was your relationship with Rachael would be bad, I really am sorry" said Athena, John just sigh didn't want to have eye contact with her, and she continued "Just because I didn't spend some time with you doesn't mean I loved you, I looked after you, I watch over and help you with every situation you were in. I'm sor", "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you grandma" said John, Athena was shocked, "When my dad told me to pray to you because you where my grandmother, and of course I didn't know, I should have prayed to you, I should have respected you, and I'm sorry" said John, Athena let few tears away, John went to Athena and hugged her, she hug him back, John and Athena let tears slip their eyes, "Happy Birthday John" whisper Athena to John, "Thanks Grandma" said John. Then they broke the hug, "Hey you don't give a hug to your old man" said Poseidon with a chuckle, then John smiled and gave him a hug. "So, tell me, everything my mother, Luke, and Crystal told me was true" asked John, Athena just sigh and said "Not everything, one day Annabeth went to the bar to celebrate Thalia engagement to Nico, she went to the bathroom and saw Luke, she told him to leave her and Percy alone, when she return, she fainted. The next day Annabeth and Percy argued about all the little things, and Annabeth always started it. After that they were together like nothing happen. The next month she was pregnant with Ashley and Crystal, two months after she gave birth she started behaving oddly, she was always drunk or always leaves at night time, then the thing his when she leaves during the night she-s-sh-um-sh", "What Athena was trying to say that she-she cheated on your dad, every night it was different men and different men" said Poseidon, both Athena and Poseidon looked down sad, "Well, like I was saying, after five years of your mother cheating on your dad, she slept with Luke, when she did, she realized that Luke was the one, I never like him, so then your dad found out and divorced your mother and then the rest was true, except Percy never poisoned Annabeth with a love potion. When she was with your dad again it was like she just awoke to reality and just forgot that she ever cheated on Percy, so when she got pregnant with you she went back to her 'slut' self, and you know the rest" said Athena, "Yes, Annabeth was a good young lady for Percy, but it started ever since she saw Luke in the bar, Annabeth always said she will never leave him, I guess some promises meant are not to be kept" said Poseidon. After that John was shocked, Annabeth told John lies, some parts were true but the most important parts were lies, "Athena why did you support my dad, because don't you hate him because he's the son of Poseidon your enemy" asked John, "Well, that might be true, but he always made Annabeth smile and I know that holding grudges will be our downfall, so I decided to let them date and get to know Poseidon better, and everything I thought about him was wrong, he his sweet and a caring guy" said Athena and went to Poseidon and kiss his cheek and hold hands with him, John was stunned _whatever_ said John in his head, "So…are you two dating, couples, boyfriend and girlfriend" asked John, and both his grandparents just smiled and nodded, "Wow…wow ok never thought that the two big rivals in Greek mythology will actually date" said John, and he continued "But, are you two happy", "Yes, we really are, we will never leave each other and he always make me feel special and I never felt like this before, and I love him" said Athena, "I could say the same for you and I love you too Athena" said Poseidon, John had his mouth open and still in shocked _whatever_ said John in his head again. "What do you two know about Luke Castellan" asked John, "Well, he's the son of Hermes he hates the gods, because of his hatred he join Kronos' army in the second Titan War, he died in battle" said Poseidon before he was cut off, "Wait he died, then how in hades is he still alive" asked John, then Athena said "Maybe he was reincarnated when the Giants kidnapped Thanatos and the dead could be brought to life" Percy did told that story to John. "Well, this is for you John" said Poseidon giving him a pole, John was confused, "Press the middle button" said Poseidon, John did and the pole transformed into a trident, "Well this isn't the real trident, just a replica, but if you need something to fight with you could use this, and the other button makes it celestial bronze when you need to fight monsters. This is my present to you for your birthday John, Happy Birthday" said Poseidon, "Thanks" said John, "Now this my present to you, John, Happy Birthday" said Athena then she handed him an oval device, John took it and said "Thanks, but what is it", "You'll see" said Athena, then an holographic owl appear, "Hello, how can I be a service" said the Owl, "Wow…it's an AI" said John, "Yes John, I had Hephaestus make that for you and program it so it could have connections to police files and conversation" said Athena, then John put the device on his left shoulder of his bat suit. After both Poseidon and Athena gave their presents to their grandson they talked for a while and shared laughs, "Oh, John one more thing, The Empire state building isn't the only entrance to Mt. Olympus John, there are four back entrance to Olympus" said Athena, and John asked "What are they", "Washington D.C. is the east entrance, San Francisco is the west entrance, New Orleans is the south entrance, and Gotham is the north entrance**(a/n-I decided to put gotham in the north because Chris Nolan filmed the movie in Chicago and Chicago is in the north)**but in each entrance there is a key to open it, and there spread out in America, four keys and four doors, we told the two Praetors in Camp Jupiter and Chiron about it, so we need you to supervise the Gotham entrance, is in a door that only demigods could see in the roof of Gotham City Olympus Hotel" said Poseidon**(a/n-I got that from Arkham City) **"Then why don't you give me the key nobody will know where to find it" said John, then Athena gave John the key it shaped like a cylinder with a button in one end, "Guard it well, John" said Athena, "I will" said John. They returned to the throne room, John said his thank you and good bye to the gods before he left, Athena and Poseidon escorted him to the entrance to Gotham city and Olympus, John said "Thank you for the presents and thank you for explaining everything to me", Athena gave John a hug, and he hugged her back, "Take care John, and I love you" said Athena, "I love you too grandma" said John, "Hey take care of yourself John and don't do anything reckless, you might have wisdom but you still have the sometimes dumb part of me" said Poseidon when he hugged John, "I will" said John, John put his mask on and Athena said "Why did you have to be Batman why not Owlman or Sharkman", "Well bats frighten me, it's time my enemies share my dread" said John, then John took a batarang out and gave it to them "To remember me" said John. John was about to leave when Aphrodite said "Good luck with Melissa John" John stopped and was blushing, "T-Th-thanks" said John and every god chuckle and John went through the door. When John closed the door behind him, he was in the top of Gotham City Olympus, when he was in the ledge the AI appear from John shoulder and said "Sir, don't you think is wise to get the Tumbler right now", "Yeah, I think it is a good idea, so what should I call you" said John, "Anything you want sir" said the AI, then John said "How about Soren", "That works with me" said Soren, then John jumped and glide to the Tumbler.

The next day in Grace Tower, Mr. Earle was arriving to the board room then the receptionist said "The meeting has already started sir", "What meeting" asked Earle, he went to the door and open it, he saw Fox handing papers to the board member and Earle said "Fox, I seem to remember firing you", "You did, but I got another job, yours" said Fox, Earle was stunned and asked "On who's authority"

Jason and John were in the car, John was reading the newspaper and Jason said "Batman may have made the front page, but John Jackson and the Graces got pushed to page eight" then he handed him the papers smiling, John smile and took it, it read _"Billionaire drunk step-son burns down home"_ then the Phone rang, Jason was about to grab it then John said "Hold on Jason, I'll answer it, I think I know who it is", "Are you sure" said Jason, "Positive", John answered the Phone and put in loud speaker and he said "John Jackson", _"What makes you think you can decide who's running Grace Enterprises"_ said Earle in the other line, "Well, the fact that I'm the owner" said John, then Earle said _"What are you talking about? The company went public a week ago"_, "And I bought most of the shares, through various charitable foundations and trusts and so forth. Look, it's all a bit technical, but the important thing is that my and Jason's company's future is secure. Right Mr. Fox" said John, _"Right you are Mr. Jackson."_ Back at Grace Tower, Earle was trying to hold his anger and Fox said "Didn't you get the memo"

The next day John, Jason, and Piper were in the ruins of Grace Mansion, John was at the well, he was closing it up. Melissa found John, he was hammering a few nails to the wooden planks, John stopped when he saw Melissa, he walked to her and he said "Listen Melissa, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I", "No. No, John I'm sorry. The day that Chill died, I… I said terrible things" said Melissa, and John said "But true things, I was a coward with a gun and Justice is about more than revenge, so thank you", Melissa was walking slower but closer to John and said "I never stopped thinking about you, a-a-about us, and when I heard you were back, I… I started to hope, because I love you John, I love you", "I love you too Melissa" then Melissa was leaning towards him then, he started to lean until they kiss, John was waiting to kiss her for a long time, her lips were sweet, then when they needed air, they were both smiling, then Melissa put one of her hands on one of John's cheeks and said, "But then I found out about your mask", "Batman is just a symbol, Melissa" said John, "No…No this your mask" said Melissa when she was touching John's face, then she continued "Your real face is the one that criminals now fear, the man I loved the man who vanished he never came back at all. But maybe he's out there somewhere… maybe someday, when Gotham no longer needs Batman I'll see him again" John understood, Melissa will date John when he's finished as the batman, John just nodded in disappointment. Then they were walking to the house holding hands, "You proved me wrong, you know" said Melissa, John stopped and faced her and said "About what", "Your father would be very proud of you, just like me" said Melissa, then she kissed John cheeks and left, John looked down and saw a black case, he grabbed it and open it, it revealed a burn stethoscope, he smile he remember about how Percy his father was showing him how to use it, Melissa returned and asked "What will you do", "Rebuild it, just the way it was brick for brick" said John, she went to John and kissed him good-bye. Jason came and asked "Just the way it was, John", "Yeah, it's your home, so it should be the way it was" said John, "Well, remember you live here so we should just improve some foundations" said Jason, John knew what he was going with and said "In the southeast corner", "Precisely." John saw Piper with Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, Nico, Chiron, Lily and Clarisse and Chris daughter Silena, in memory of a Aphrodite girl that died in the second Titan war that was friends with Clarisse, "Well, well, well, Seaweed brain no. 2 is the Batman, I never thought" said Thalia, "Well, I wanted to save Gotham and protected from the criminals and the corrupted" said John, then they all smile and John continued "Look, I'm sorry I had to say those things to you all in my birthday it was rude, but I had to get rid of you, no offense", "It's ok but next time think of something else better" said Chiron, John just nodded, "So Luke is back and Annabeth and Crystal killed Percy, Rachel, and Ashley and tried to kill you" said Clarisse, John nodded, "That bitch, I never thought Annabeth Chase will do such thing" said Clarisse, "Yes, it looks like she still likes Luke and always hated Percy and was just playing around him" said Nico, "Are you sure they seem really happy when they were together" said Chris, then John said "It doesn't matter my mom and Crystal are still out there and when I capture them I will bring justice to my dad, Rachel, and Ashley", "Well, John good luck then" said Chiron, then the sun was about to set and Thalia said "Well, what are you waiting for John, go and kick some criminals ass for us" John just smile and went to the bat cave.

When it was fully night time John saw a light in the sky with a bat symbol, he went to the source, the Gotham city Police department roof top, he saw Gordon there, then he knock on the bat signal and Gordon turned to see John and he said "Nice", "I couldn't find any mob bosses" said Gordon then he turned the signal off and John said "Well sergeant", "It's 'lieutenant' now, you really started something, bent cops running scared, hope on the streets…" said Gordon before he took a deep breath and John said "But", "But the Narrows is just lost, and we still haven't picked up Crane or half the inmates of Arkham that he freed" said Gordon and John said "We will… we can bring Gotham back", "What about escalation" asked Gordon, "Escalation" said John and Gordon said "We start carrying semiautomatics, the buy automatics, we start wearing Kevlar, they buy armor-piercing rounds", "And" said John, "And you're wearing a mask and jumping off roof tops, I also know you're a teenager" said Gordon, John was shocked but he didn't show it and Gordon continued "Don't worry I won't tell no one, but take this guy, armed robbery, double homicide, got a taste for the theatrical, like you, he also a teenager, one of his hostages escape and describe him as a teenager 16-18 years old, he also leaves a calling card" then Gordon handed John a zip lock bag, when John turned the bag over to see the card it was a Joker card, in the top right hand corner there was a symbol, John looked closer and the symbol is the Helm of Darkness, this guy that likes to leave Joker cards is a demigod son of Hades, John looked up and said "I'll look into it" then he put the bag away and went to the edge and was about to jump, then Gordon stop him by saying, "I never said thank you" John turned to him and said "And you never have to" then John jumped, Athena and Poseidon were next to Gordon holding hands but he couldn't see them, and Poseidon and Athena looked at their grandson with proud and all three saw him extended his cape gliding away.

.

.

.

.

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- Batman Begins**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**So this is the ending of the first chapter of The Percy Jackson Dark Knight Legend, review and tell me what u guys think**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own Batman Begins WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does**

**I don't own anything, nothing**


	11. Preview 1

**Preview #1**

"I knew the mob wouldn't go down without a fight, but this different they crossed the line"-John

"You crossed the line first John, you hammered them, in there desperation they turned to a man they didn't fully understand"-Jason

"You think we can trust him mom, you think we can trust him to kill him once and for all"- Crystal

"I hope so Crystal, I hope so"- Annabeth

"Some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money, they can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with, some men just wanna watch the world burn"- Jason

"GET HIM DOWN HERE NOW, HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT HE'S ABOUT TO DO"- Annabeth

"Starting tonight, people will die; I'm a man of my word HEHAHAHAHAHA"- Joker

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- The Dark Knight**

**Summer 2012**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own Batman Begins or The Dark Knight WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does**

**I don't own anything, nothing**


	12. Preview 2

**Preview #2**

"Grandma Athena, and Grandpa Poseidon, help me and protect me"- John

"Where do we begin… A year ago these cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you I mean what happen"- Joker

"I want you to find him and kill him"- Annabeth

"So what are you proposing"- Mob boss

"It's simple kill the Batman"- Joker

"HEHAHAHAHAHA"-Joker

"Here's my card"- Joker

"John this is Harvey Dent"- Melissa

"Melissa told me everything about you"- Harvey Dent

"I certainly hope not"- John

"You once told me we would be together, did you mean it"- John

"John I can't be your only hope for normal life"- Melissa

"Your Jason and Piper right"- Harvey Dent

"That's right"- Piper

"Any psychotic ex-boyfriends I should be aware of"

"Oh you have no idea"- Jason

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we are tonight's entertainment"- Joker

"Why hello beautiful"- Joker

"You look nervous"- Joker

"Mom we got a problem"- Crystal

"I see now what I have to become to stop men like him"- John

"The night is darkest just before the dawn… I promise THE DAWN IS COMING"- Harvey Dent

"And here we… Go"- Joker

"Get ready Crystal"- Annabeth

"I'm always ready mom"- Crystal

"This city deserve a better class of criminal and I'm going to give it to them"- Joker

"NO"- Harvey Dent

"THIS CITY IS OURS NOT YOURS"- Annabeth

"Really well see about that"- Joker

"You'll see, I'll show you"- Joker

"You either die as a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain"- Harvey Dent

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- The Dark Knight**

"Would be needing the bat pod John"- Piper

"In the middle of the day Piper not very suitable"- John

"The Lamborghini then"- Piper

"Much more suitable"- Piper

**August 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own Batman Begins or The Dark Knight WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does**

**I don't own anything, nothing**


End file.
